Beautifully Flawed
by greekfreak302
Summary: Annabeth Chase, talented new celebrity, runs into a face from her past- Percy Jackson, golden boy of Hollywood. When the two are spotted together, problems arise. Will they be able to find love again? Or will their flaws get in the way? *I kind of suck at summaries* Percabeth Au, human.
1. Chapter 1

Beautifully Flawed

* * *

><p>Peering into the darkness, Annabeth moved her hands along the smooth wood, trying to find the lamp. "Percy?" She called, looking around, straining her eyes to see.<p>

Strong hands held her waist tightly. She shrieked in surprise and growing alarm. A hand placed itself on her mouth. Percy's hot breath near her ear made Annabeth shiver. "Cold? " he asked. She could practically heart the smirk in his tone.

She smiled at the satisfying grunt Percy made when she elbowed him in the gut. She twisted her body, pushing him against the cabin wall. "Geez, Annie. Don't harm the merchandise. Besides, I'm sure it hurt you more than it did me." She snorted. Okay, Annabeth had to admit it did hurt a little when her elbow made contact with rock-hard, washboard abs.

Before she could blink, Percy had her up against the wall, one hand holding both her arms over her head and the other on her waist. "Not so quick now, are ya, Wise Girl?" Despite his playful tone, his beautiful eyes stared into her soul, every once in a while flicking down to her lips. She studied him.

He opened his mouth, then closed them again. He finally looked away, a conflicted expression displayed on his face.

Was he going to do it? Annabeth held her breath. They'd been sneaking off to the cabin since they were twelve._ Five years._ And somehow Annabeth's heart managed to amass strong feelings for Percy. Annabeth had come to terms with the odd fact that she was in love with an ignorant, sarcastic, blank-minded, moronic, arrogant, cocky, fool a long time ago. Now she was waiting for him to come to terms.

But, sadly, Percy had been pulling away lately. Nowadays he rarely went to the cabin, and when he did, all he wanted to do was make out. The hopeful- and asinine- part of her thought it was because he was finally realizing the truth, but the sensible part of her knew-with dread- that the time was coming.

She stared at him in apprehension, the tension in her stomach coiling even tighter. "I- do you..." He trailed off, shaking his head. Letting go of her, Percy slid down to the floor, running his hand through his hair and burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I can't," he mumbled quietly. She kneeled down and took his face in her hands. "Percy, I don't know what you're trying to tell me, but it's fine to keep things a secret; in time you'll be ready."

"You deserve..." he trailed off again. A look of repentance settled in his eyes. He looked away as if pained. "I'm not sure what we're talking about right now, but I can tell it's something you don't want to talk about. No worries." She offered a smile.

He nodded once. "That's not what I wanted to talk about anyways," He slid his arm around her. "I wanted spend some extra time with you before..." Before she could ask, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "So...what have I been missing recently?"

She turned in his arms, thinking. "Oh! That evil Ms. Dodds gave me a 90 on the math exam! A 90! Can you believe that? I cannot believe that shriveled old bat."

Percy chuckled. "A 90's not bad, Annabeth."

She rolled her eyes. "It is for me! She counted points off because I didn't 'show my work'. How the hell do you how your work in Algebra?" Annabeth realized that she was speaking animatedly, her arms moving so wildly she almost hit Percy in the nose.

"Not everyone's as smart as you are, Annabeth. She probably thought you cheated because of how quick you breezed through it."

"It's not my fault she can't keep up. I bet she doesn't even know half the stuff she teaches us. _I_ could be teaching our class. If I got paid. I need as much money as I can get right now."

"What happened to babysitting Matthew and Bobby?" Percy asked, nuzzling her ear. Annabeth's face flushed. She forced herself to pay attention. "I will never, _ever_, babysit the twin devils again. I don't care if Mom or Dad gves me a million bucks. Never again."

He laughed. "They can't be that bad." She stared at him as if he were crazy. "Are you kidding? The last time you saw them, they were sweet deprived for a whole month. I made the mistake of letting them have _juice_. All hell broke loose after that. And are you ever listening to me when I tell you about all of their horrible antics and pranks? Most of which that are directed at me?"

As they continued talking, they somehow drifted off into the discussion of college and what they want to do in their life. Percy had made a few comments about how passionate she was about her education, which got her started on a rant about how vital a factor education was in deciding her fate.

"One of the many things I like about you, Wise Girl." He hugged her. She hadn't missed his casual use of the word 'like' instead of 'love'.

_'Guess it's official. Percy Jackson just friend zoned me...' s_he thought_. 'Friends with benefits... great. I'll be just another whore he uses to satisfy his needs.'_

All previous thoughts melted away when he cupped her face and leaned in, placing his lips to hers. Fireworks exploded inside her mind. Every coherent thought disappeared as she leaned into his kiss. She wanted so badly to say those three simple words, but now didn't seem like the right time or place.

* * *

><p>Forcing her eyes open, Annabeth squinted into the harsh light, trying to regain sight. The bed shifted. She felt all the previous warmth drain from her body, as if Percy's body was her only source of heat.<p>

"Percy?" She asked, turning over and groaning into her pillow. She heard a light chuckle. "Not much of a morning person?" turning back around, she stared up at a shirtless Percy grinning down at her. His hair was mussed and disheveled. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

Still disoriented, Annabeth blinked, staring at Percy. "C'mon, get dressed lazy bones!"

She sat up, running a hand through her tangled mane of hair. She rubbed her eyes. "Where are we going?" Percy was slipping on a shirt, grabbing a towel and a backpack. He turned to her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You'll see."

After she'd gotten dressed, Percy had insisted on putting a bind fold over her face. So far, she'd tripped on a rock and scraped her hand, hit her head on a wall and almost burned her hand on the oil lamp. In short, Percy was horrible at giving directions.

"Wow, Percy." Annabeth gasped. They hadn't been to the lake in forever, and it had definitely changed. She hasn't been to the lake since she was 14, and last time she saw it it was hideous. Broken tree limbs, discarded garbage, and completely unsanitary water. Now, looking at the lake, she believe she were in Elysium.

He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "My dad, uh, he kinda did all of this." He gestured to the panoramic view, sounding embarrassed. Annabeth didn't know why, but he always seemed to be disconcerted when the subject of his father came around. He hadn't told her more than his name and the fact he was rich.

"Well, tell Poseidon I said it's wonderful." He flinched at the name of his dad but nodded anyway.

"Why are we here anyways? We're missing school, Percy." He knew she didn't like missing school, but he grinned and wrapped his arms around her. Propping his on her shoulder, he stared at the clear water lake, his eyes incomprehensible. Since yesterday night, Percy was sticking to her like glue. It was like Percy was feeling guilty about something and wanted to make it up to her.

Sneaking a glance, Annabeth saw that Percy was already staring at her, regret in his eyes. "C'mon," he whispered, gently pulling her towards the lake.

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "I mean, we're going swimming." He continued to pull her along. "What? No. Percy, I don't have a bathing suit!" he shrugged and lifted her up. Shrieking, Annabeth pounded on his back, a fruitless attempt to escape. "PERCY JACKSON, I SWEAR I WILL-"

"You'll what?" He tested, throwing her into the water.

When she resurfaced, she gasped and wiped the water from her eyes. "Percy Jackson," she started menacingly. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, mimicking her. 'You sound like Ms. Dodds," he snorted.

She swam to shore, splashing him with water. She grabbed his leg and yanked it. He yelped as he fell into the water, face first. Annabeth was choking on her own laughter. She held her stomach, unable to breathe. She screeched in surprise when a hand dunked her head underwater.

When she opened her eyes, Percy grinned at her underwater, his short hair flowing around his face. He swam closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. She pushed up and swam to the surface, unable to hold her breath any longer. Percy gently pat her back as she had her coughing fit, air ripping at her lungs. "I don't know how you do it," She croaked. "You're like a merman or something." Percy held the record for holding his breath the longest on their school swim team; 17 minutes and 43 seconds.

He smiled. "You looked like a mermaid." She snorted. "No, seriously. With you're hair floating around you and all...you looked alluring. No, you looked like a siren." He kissed her forehead. "That' what you are. You're a siren."

"Wouldn't that require me to be beautiful and sing well or something?" she joked, nudging him. He shook his head. "No, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." Annabeth laughed, but when she looked up, she saw that there was no hint of humor in his expression. "You're serious? I'm the most plain person ever."

She had boring grey eyes, ordinary pale curly blonde hair-that never seemed to want to cooperate-, and body structure that of little boy. All in all, she was nothing spectacular. "Annabeth, you're not the perfect person, but all of your flaws make you perfect. No one's flawless. You're flaws make you a utopian."

For the first time, Annabeth was rendered speechless. "I think this is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Percy." She smirked, a lame excuse of escaping this conversation.

Sensing her discomfort, Percy smiled. "Yeah, since it's the last month of school, I've actually been paying attention. Can you believe what pressure can do to you? I, the great Percy Jackson, studied for finals."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You only studied because you want to graduate."

He shrugged. "Not a bad excuse." He paused. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry, Siren?" She rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to call me Siren?" Mocking her, he put his hands on his hips. "Yes. And I'm seriously hungry."

"When are you not?" Scooping her up into her arms, he carried her bridal style to the shore. "This is so cliché," She laughed. "Wanna make it more chliche?" he asked. He pointed to the setting sun. Pinks, oranges and yellow bathed their bodies in warmth. "I've been dreaming about this moment for years," he said in a deep tone. he leaned in and kissed Annabeth heatedly.**  
><strong>

She couldn't help it. She pulled back and erupted into laughter. Tears sprung into her eyes as she held her sides. Eventually, Percy joined her, unable to continue acting serious.

She had missed yet another moment to tell Percy how she really felt. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hello viewers! I could make this a one-shot, but what's the fun in that? I thought I might as well try to start another story, no matter how strong I started it. The next few chapter will kind of be a prologue, and the story will start soon. That is, if you continue to read my story. I'd really appreciate it if you did! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth climbed over the gnarled tree roots in the ground, trying to navigate her way through the forest. Normally she would have found the cabin in a matter of seconds, but she was too giddy with excitement to think clearly.<p>

They were going on a date!

She let out a loud squeal, quickly putting her hand on her mouth. She couldn't help it; she was too elated.

The bright shining moon illuminated the path, leading Annabeth to her destination. More than once she made wrong turns, and more than once she thought about turning back. But she couldn't.

She had a date with Percy freaking Jackson!

Annabeth stopped walking and blinked. She realized that she was more in love with Percy than she thought. She hated the fact that she was at his mercy, and with a bat of an eye he could turn her into a fangirl. And yet she continued to love him.

Annabeth remembered when Percy asked her out.

_*****Flashback*****_

_"Don't worry, they'll just think you went shopping or something," Percy said, reaching over and grabbing her hand._

_She rolled her eyes and stared out the window. "Yeah, because everyone comes home soaking wet after a day at the mall. 'Where are your bags, Annabeth?' 'Oh, I just lost them when I fell into the lake.'"_

_"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Percy asked._

_"Why do you have to be so cretinous?" she retorted without thinking. She winced, thinking she'd gone too far. Percy was only trying t help. But when she looked over at him, Percy's eyebrows were knitted. "It means stupid, Stupid."_

_"Yeah, well you're so..." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy seriously needed a dictionary. "Shrewd," He finally said, proudly sitting straighter in the drivers seat. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, unamused. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"_

_Percy sighed exasperatedly. "It's not my fault I don't swallow dictionaries. Unlike _someone_."_

_She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again, not wanting to continue the name calling and insults. This was what they did when they were twelve, and things were innocent. Times have changed. They are no longer kids who called each other names and teased for amusement- at least, Annabeth wasn't; she couldn't say the same for Percy. Things were more complicated now._

_"I understand you're trying to help, but what am I supposed to do? As soon as I step through the door, I'll be grounded for life. So ontop of being grounded, I have exams to worry about, Matthew and Bobby, Yale, graduation, and what else? I don't want to add anything else on my plate. I'm already full."_

_"And I have-"_

_"-do you want to go on a date with me?" Percy asked, interrupting her. Annabeth stared at him, but his eyes were trained on the road, his face passive. She blinked, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. She didn't know what to say. If she says yes, did that mean they would start dating? Would they still have to be exclusive? Oh, how she would love to kiss Percy in front of Drew Tanaka's face._

_On the other hand, if she said no, would that ruin their relationship? Would he even still talk to her? It wouldn't surprise her if he totally started ignoring her out of the blue. Percy was like that; one minute he'd be all over her, the next he'd stay away from her as if she had the plague._

_Snapping out of her thoughts, Annabeth forced herself to answer. "I don't know."_

_"It's not that hard of a question. Yes or no," Once again, his tone was apathetic, as if he didn't care what her answer was._

_Her heart spoke for her. "Yes."_

_Percy gave the goofiest smile, looking over at her affectionately. "Percy! The road!" He quickly turned his attention back to the street, narrowly avoiding a car crash, but he never let go of her hand the whole ride back home._

_**End of flashback**_

She remembered like it was just yesterday. Well...it _was_ just yesterday. But she still remembered how her heart swelled with jubilation when Percy kissed her goodnight. Sure, she got grounded for two weeks, and sure she was risking getting an even longer punishment time by sneaking out, but it was worth it.

She ran ahead, incapable of holding her elation back anymore.

Almost running into the lake, Annabeth stopped, remembering to turn left. As she walked along the shore, she watched the moonlight glitter and bounce off the dark water.

Looking up from the water, a grin broke out on her face. A light in the small cabin was on.

When she finally got there, Annabeth pushed open the door, not sure what she should expect. A candle lit dinner along with Percy in a tux holding out a rose? She laughed quietly. Like that was going to happen. Percy holding two mugs of hot chocolate sitting by a fire? It was summer.

Annabeth was sure she hadn't turned on the 'teenage fantasizer' switch in her brain. When and why had she thought up these scenarios in her head?

What she really saw was nothing like what she had hoped.

The fireplace was unlit and there were no signs of hot chocolate. There was no romantic dinner or flowers; the dim source of light came from the oil lamp they had left on. And worst of all, there was no sign of Percy.

She tried not to freak out. "He might be running late," She reasoned, hoping that was the case.

She sat outside of the door on the wooden steps, staring out at the lake. The wind whipped through her hair, making her feel like she was in some sort of cliché romance movie.

And hour passed

Two hours.

Looking around, a glint of metal caught her eye. She turned and stood up, walking to where she saw it.

Kneeling down, Annabeth picked up the object. Studying it in her hands, she saw it was a blue pendent. Squinting in the dark, Annabeth saw there was a pink piece of coral embedded the stone, making the necklace look bizarre and exotically beautiful at the same time. There was a postit stuck to it.

Ripping off the blue piece of paper, Annabeth read it. In scrawled writing, "I tried and I can't" was in the center, along with a frowny face. She crumpled the note, her face flushing in anger.

A tear slipped down her face as she looked down.

She didn't know how she had possibly missed it before, but Annabeth found herself standing in the middle of a giant heart in the sand, "I'm sorry" written into it.

* * *

><p>"Ms Annabeth Chase, Valedictorian!"<p>

Smoothing out the white and golden graduation robe, Annabeth stood up and walked up the stage to the podium, stumbling in her heels. She smiled at Mr. Blofis, Percy's stepfather.

She accepted the award. After her short speech, she sat on one of the chairs on the side of the stage, as rehearsed. Annabeth watched as everyone's name got called up to the stage. It seemed like her and her brother Malcolm were the only ones getting a full scholarship.

When Percy was called to the stage, he merely glanced at Annabeth and scowled, returning his focus to the crowd. Unlike hers, his speech got a standing ovation, along with wolf whistles and roses.

Percy sat next to Annabeth, still beaming at the rest of the auditorium.

Glancing down at the massive check in his hands, Annabeth smiled."Congratulations, Percy." He stopped smiling and gave her a look of disdain, then looked away without answering.

Taken aback, Annabeth forced herself to stay quiet. What was his _problem_? She should be mad, not him. He had ditched her at the cabin and ignored her the rest of the week. In school he would pretend he didn't even know her.

Whenever she went up to confront him, he would be obnoxious and rude. Probably because they were in front of his 'friends' and he wanted to act like he didn't know her. More than once she'd ask him if he was embarrassed by her and more than once he'd swear he wasn't. He said he was keeping their relationship a secret because he was 'trying to protect her'. Like she hasn't heard that crap before.

"You too," He finally said, smiling at her rather forcefully.

The principal got on stage and gave an hour long speech. Annabeth could barely contain her excitement. They were graduating! She was going to Yale! She was finally following her dream of becoming an architect.

Percy Jackson's attitude was not going to ruin her big day.

* * *

><p>During the slide show, Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him behind the curtains. "What," He snapped, yanking his hand from her.<p>

She willed away the tears. "Stop." Percy said. Annabeth stared at him.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded. He shrugged, hands in pockets. "Stop. Stop staring at me like I ran over your puppy." She punched his arm the hardest she could. "Don't tell me to stop! I have a reason to be hurt! You're the one who stood me up."

He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable."I know what I want now," he answered plainly, looking down.

She gaped at him. "What?" How would he think that's an acceptable answer for standing someone up? "I waited for three hours! I thought that you-" He reached out and pointed to her neck.

A faint smile was displayed on his face. "You actually wore it."

She blinked. What? Absentmindedly, her hand went to her neck and she pulled the necklace from beneath her dress. She started fiddling with it, biting her lip. "I ,uh...yeah. I wear it all the time. It helps clear my mind."

He smiled.

She shook her head. "What am I doing," she muttered. Annabeth poked his chest. "I am supposed to be mad at you! And, no, I do not accept your apology, whatever it's for." Percy's smile faded.

"You don't have to accept it. I've already made my decision, whether you like it or not." Pushing past her, Percy made his way back to his seat.

Annabeth was taken aback by his cold tone. He'd never spoken to her like that, even in arguments.

It was just proof Percy was changing.

* * *

><p>"And, as I am sad to announce," The principal gestured to the group of students on the stage. They all stood up, like practiced. "Here are the graduating students of 2011." A collective cheer rang throughout the hoard of students.<p>

Enthralled, Annabeth jumped up and hugged her brother tightly. Her brother was her best friend. She only had one other friend in the school, Grover Underwood, but he was best friends with Percy. Actually, she hasn't spoken to him since last year. Annabeth was at the very bottom of social class, but that didn't really bother her. In fact, she was proud to not be one of those petty cheerleaders who spent ever moment on their phones or sleeping around to be popular.

Percy and Annabeth's eyes locked. His eyes, like the other day, were remorseful and distant. "I'm sorry." he mouthed. She shook her head. He finally looked away, to the group of cheerleaders and jocks surrounding him. Almost as if it were a button in his head, Annabeth saw Percy change his demeanor from apologetic to flamboyant and flirtatious. She never under stood why, but Percy always acted a certain way around her, and then a completely different way around everyone else.

Recently, Annabeth found out that Percy had many faces, and his close friends and herself only got to see who he really was.

Annabeth felt her blood boil as she watched Drew, cheerleader captain, run her fingers along Percy's arm, seductively pushing her chest onto him. He leaned down and whispered into her ear and she giggled loudly. Annabeth forced herself to look away.

"Annabeth, where are you going?" She hadn't realized she was walking away until a hand was placed on her shoulder. "I just need to clear my head. I'll be home in few hours, Malcolm."

Before he could protest, she pushed out of the metal doors and into the chilly night. It was drizzling, dark, and freezing. She wore nothing but a grey off the shoulder day dress and a thin gown. Yes, she was clod, but he needed to think.

Okay, quick recap: Percy's a douche and ruined one of the greatest days of her life. What new? It was always like this; they'd get close, then Percy starts pushing her away. And then he comes running back, acting like he's in love with her, and then...he acts like a douche again. And so the cycle continues.

Every time she told herself she wouldn't do this again and every time the same thing happens. She always gets hurt in the end.

She was smart; shouldnt she be able to tell that her and Percy are opposites? There are obviously reasons why their personalities clash. She could almost see her mother shaking her head disdainfully at her girlish thoughts. She was raised to be smart; not to spend every moment thinking about boys.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy fell into step with her. She ignored him, deep in her thoughts.

"So you're going to Yale, huh?" He tried striking conversation. "I'm happy for you, Beth. I really am. I'm glad you get to-"

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded, whirling to him. "I have the time of my life with you at the beach, then you completely bail on me?! Weeks later, you're still not talking to me and _you're_ mad? For what reason? Tell me!" He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted. "Shut up! And how dare you come up out of no where and strike up a conversation like we're friends?!" She shrieked.

"Whoa. Relax, wise Girl."

"Don't you dare call me Wise Girl and don't you dare tell me to relax! That's what a friend would do. You lost your privilege when you left me at the lake!"

He grabbed her hands. She repeadtedly pounded on his chest, yelling unnecessary curses at him.

"I HATE YOU PERCY JACKSON! I WISH YOU WOULD GO TO HELL!"

"No you don't," He said softly. "Yes, I do! I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hat-" He mashed his lips on hers. Reluctantly, she kissed him back, running her hand through his silky hair. He wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to his they broke the kiss to take a breath, she automatically felt like slapping herself for what she let slip out of her mouth.

"I love you." Percy stared at her. He pulled away, a pained look on his face. She shuddered, hugging herself, watching Percy carefully. His eyes kept darting around nervously, as if just now realizing they were making out in public.

She was cold, miserable, and angry. Her hair stuck to her face, rain pounded on her, ghost cold chills ran through her body, and she could barely see, but it felt like her world stopped. It all depended on what Percy said next.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, fear seeping into her tone. "Please say something."

"I'm sorry, Wise girl, but I can't say the same. I don't love you. I never have." He gently put a hand on her arm. She jerked out of his grip.

"No! Don't touch me!" She wanted to hit herself for the tears spilling out of her eyes. She didn't want to look weak in front of Percy. She didn't want him to see how much he had hurt her.

She forced herself to stop crying, her tone eerily calm. "You know what? I'm glad. Because I wouldn't want to have a relationship where we only meet in some stupid cabin. I'm no longer your whore, nor am I your secret," she laughed humorlessly. "I'm imbecilic for believing you actually might have loved me," she clapped. "It was a great act, really. That's what you should be; an actor. It's the only thing you're good at."

She watched Percy walk back into the building, not even sparing a glance behind him. It was pouring now. Annabeth finally let it all out, her sobs inaudible in the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello viewers. I know it took me a while to update, but I kept remaking this chapter and delete it because I'm unsatisfied. Even if it didn't turn out how I wanted it to, I thought I might as well update and see how you like it.**

**Review!**

**~greekfreak302**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

* * *

><p>She wished it was all a dream. But it wasn't, and Annabeth was left with a huge hole in her heart.<p>

She wanted to rewind time and correct whatever went wrong. Did she not give him enough attention? Did she go too far with the name calling? Did he not like her personality? Was it because of her social status? Was she just not good enough for him?

No. Whatever reason Percy broke up with her, it was _his_ fault, not hers. She acted like herself, and if he didn't like it, then he could suck it. She was done being pushed around by Percy Jackson, doubting her every move in front of him. She was not going to let Percy Jackson dictate her life anymore. Percy Jackson who? He's already forgotten.

LIES!

"It hurts so much," She hugged her pillow, laying down and sobbing into the side of the bed. She pulled the sheets over herself. Closing her eyes, Annabeth forced herself to think of happy memories. She remembered the time when Matthew and Bobby had put peroxide in her hair when she was 14.

_Flashback_

_Annabeth stared at herself in the mirror, tugging at her hair. "That's it. I'm not going to school."_

_Percy, lounging on her bed, fake gasped. "Really? _The_ Annabeth Chase decides to skip school? It must be Armageddon." She __rolled her eyes, turning to face him. "They died my hair white!" She yelled. _

_He glanced at her over the comic book he was reading. "It's just one strand, Wise Girl." _

_She held the piece of her bang, staring at it hard, as if willing the color to return. "So? If I hadn't noticed the shampoo feeling weird, I would have had all white hair!" She heard a quiet snickering. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at Percy through the mirror. "What's so funny?"  
><em>

_"You would look like an old lady. You'd finally act your age. I can almost see you all shriveled up, hunched over, giving some life-changing insight to little kids. That'd actually be pretty cool."  
><em>

_"ADHD acting up again?" She didn't want to voice her thoughts, but ever since entering her room, Percy was fidgety and annoying. He was either tapping his foot or hitting the wall or humming- off key - quietly that would get on Annabeth's nerves._

_"Yep," he answered, popping the 'p'. Unlike Percy, she actually took her medicine for her ADHD._

_Percy sat up. "We should go to a hair salon."_

_Annabeth sighed. "Percy, I don't want to get it re-died. I bet it'll just make me more moronic than I look now." He rolled his eyes. "Not for you. For me. I'll get a strand of my hair died so you won't have to go around school with white hair alone." Annabeth smiled and rushed forward, enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you!"_

_"Dont mention it, Wise Girl." He whispered, hugging her tighter._

_"I-"_

A heavy weight fell on top of Annabeth. She groaned, pushing the girl off of her. "What do you want, Thalia?"

She peeked out of the sheets to see blue eyes staring at her. Thalia was the girl across the street. She was like the sister Annabeth never had and always wanted. Four brothers seriously sucked, but Thalia had four siblings too, so they were kind of riding in the same boat.

"I heard the crying, so I let myself in. Was it Percy?"

Annabeth squeaked and covered her head again. Thalia pulled the sheet off of Annabeth and dragged her out of bed. "Its been a month, Anna. Let him go."

She stared at spot past Thalia's ear, remembering that night with such clarity it felt like a fresh wound. His words rang in her ears. "_I'm sorry, Wise Girl, but I can't say the same. I don't love you. I never have._"_  
><em>

A tear slipped down her cheek.

Thalia hit her with a pillow, shaking her shoulders. "Snap out of it, Annie. You have to let it go. It happened, and there's nothing you can do to change it. You just have to act like you're not hurting. Go to your happy place."

She cried into Thalia's shoulder. "That's the thing, Thalia! All of my happy memories are with Percy. He's the only happiness I can remember."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Annabeth, my cousin is a jerk. I don't know why you ever even started dating him. I warned you. Look where we are five years later." Annabeth sobbed harder, realizing how long they'd been together. Even if they haven't been together for five years, Annabeth has had a crush on him since she first laid eyes on him. And eventually, that crush turned into love.

Blurry visioned, Annabeth looked up at Thalia. "We've been together for five years, Thals. I don't know how I'm going to get over this.

Thalia pulled Annabeth up, looking her in the eye. "It's not about forgetting, Annie. He's your first love. I'm sure you'll never forget that. But you just have to suck it up and accept the fact that you are no longer his. Show him you're not to be messed with. "

Annabeth nodding, putting up a stony-faced façade.

"Percy Jackson is dead to me." She straightened up, trying to look intimidating. Normally it wasn't that hard, but due to her current broken state, it was kind of hard to do anything at all.

Thalia crossed her arms, obviously not believing her lie. "Prove it. Percy's a player; you know he's going to be with a girl. Go pay him a visit. Show him you're not even fazed by what happened."

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Thalia held up a firm finger. "This isn't only a test for him; it's for you, too."

* * *

><p>After cleaning up- actually, Thalia insisted on putting on a dress and straightening her hair- Thalia and Annabeth left the bedroom. The second Annabeth stepped foot in the hallway, she was shoved back into the room. She tripped over her feet, falling onto the beanbag chair.<p>

"What the hell, Thalia?" Annabeth asked, puling herself up. She straightened out her dress.

"Shhhh!" Thalia stood against the closed door, panting hard, her face flushed. Annabeth smirked, finally realizing why Thalia was acting so weird. Straining her ears, Annabeth heard a door open.

Thalia had an insane crush on her adoptive brother, Luke. They used to be best friends, until Thalia realized he had feelings for him. Since then, she's just been stalkerish, obsessing over how she looked and how she acted around him. In a way, it reminded Annabeth of her and Percy's relationship.

'_No_,' she chided herself. '_There is no relationship with me and Percy anymore_' It saddened her to think like that, but it was she ugly truth.

"C'mon, you're going to have to face him sooner or later!" Annabeth whispered. "No!"Thalia whispered back.

"He thinks you're mad at him. I'm sick and tired of hearing 'will you talk to Thalia for me' almost everyday." Annabeth tried- and failed- to mimic Luke's voice. "But he," Thalia blinked, her cheeks growing darker crimson. "I...really?"

While Thalia was still off guard, she opened the door and shove Thalia out of her bedroom. Thalia collided with Luke. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh- hey Thals," Luke grinned up at her. Thalia's cheeks grew impossibly dark. "Um- hey- I - you- wassup, Luke?" She stammered, faceplaming. Luke chuckled. "I haven't seen you in a while, Thalia."

'_I'm glad love seems to be in their favor,_' she thought sadly. Annabeth shook her head. It didn't help her heartbreak to be envious of anyone.

She quietly shut the door behind her, going down the stairs and leaving the two to their own privacy.

"Guess I'm going to have to go through this alone," She said to herself, exiting the house.

* * *

><p>As soon as Percy's house came into view, Annabeth felt her dread growing. Immediately she turned around and started walking away, arguing with herself. She kept turning back and forth, earning weird looks, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that she was about to see the boy who broke her heart.<p>

"Shut up!" She screamed, internal voices yelling in her mind. "I am going to do this," She told herself. With all her willpower she walked up to the doorstep, her finger hovering above the doorknob. Immediately, her headache got worse.

He forced herself to ring the bell.

Every second she waited, Annabeth's heart felt like a monster was ripping her heart out. Every agonizing moment was killing her.

Finally the mahogany door opened. Annabeth's forced smile faded. A girl with long red hair stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. The freckles on her pale skin seemed like they were sprayed on with Cheetos. She looked Annabeth up and down. "May I help you?" It was easy to hear the hostility in her tone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure this is Percy's house. Go get him." She crossed her arms. The girl continued sizing Annabeth up and turned with a 'hmph', calling out Percy's name. "Percy! There's some bitch out here asking for you!"

It was all Annabeth had not to throttle the girl. She gritted her teeth, biting back a retort.

Moments later, Percy appeared in the doorway, breathing heavily. He wore no shirt, his belt was unbuckled, and his hair was disheveled. It wasn't hard for Annabeth to figure out what Percy was doing with that girl. She forced herself to look at his face, not his abs.

When he saw it was Annabeth, he blinked. "Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I see you have company," Annabeth said, glaring at the red-head behind Percy. She hugged him from behind, kissing his neck and glaring at Annabeth over his shoulder. "Don't worry," Annabeth spat. "There's nothing going on between us. You can continue whoring with Percy when I'm finished speaking to him."

The girl stopped, her mouth open. When she regained her senses, she whined. "Percy did you hear what she said to me?"

He gently removed her hands from his waist. "It's fine, Nancy. Wait for me upstairs. It'll only take a second." Percy slipped out the door, ignoring Percy's protests. He closed the door behind himself.

He awkwardly rubbed his neck. "So...what brings you around Wise Girl?" She flinched at the nickname, but shook it off. Percy looked apologetic. '_For what?_' She thought. '_What happened last month, or the nickname? Doesn't matter now, anyways._'

Shit. What was she doing here? She expected Thalia to do all the talking. "That was a really shitty thing you did," she blurted. She squeezed her eyes shut, instantly regretting what she said. "You kiss a girl, dump her, then leaved her alone in the rain. Real classy."

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Percy looking down, ashamed. "I know, Annabeth. But I just...I don't- I _can't_ feel the same way you feel about me. I tried."

Huh. So that was the reason Percy keep saying 'I tried'. Didn't make her pain feel any better, but it felt good to finally get an explanation. "I really do hate how I-" Annabeth silenced him with a hand. She shook her head.

"Percy, I didn't come here to interrogate you." His eyebrows knitted. "Then...why are you here?" It felt like Percy was killing her slowly with a butter knife. "I, uh...I just wanted to tell you that I needed my Netflix password back. I'm not paying eight dollars a month for you and your new girlfriend to watch movies." Normally Annabeth was great on coming up with great covers without thought, but this one was just lame. She couldn't think properly.

"She's not my-"

"Goodbye Seaweed Brain." It was his turn to wince at the old nickname. With one last look into his pained sea green eyes, she turned away.

As she walked away, she felt his eyes burning holes into her back. It was now her turn to leave Percy. Although she wasn't ready to completely let him go just yet, she had no issue with pretending like he never existed.

Annabeth stopped. She realized that that was the truth. She was saying goodbye to Percy Jackson. He no longer plagued every thought she had. She was finally letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello viewers! **

**I know you guys want Rachel to be Percy's girlfriend, but I think that's so overplayed. I wanted something original. It might not be original, but I've never heard of a Percy/Nancy relationship.**

**And, with Nancy, it makes it so much easier for her to be mean. I actually like Rachel, so it kind of sucks having to write her as some horrible bitch. But, I might. It depends.**

**AnnabethGranger712199: I'm sorry if I disappoint with the whole Percy/ Rachel thing. I already have in mind how I'm going to end this- I think. I kind of have this story preplanned, but I'm partially making this up as I go along. :)**

**AncientTide: You will get your Percy chapter. Later, rather than sooner. Sorry. Everything will be explained in time.**

**I'm sorry how I keep hijacking you with flashbacks, but I think it sort of explains some things for you readers. Am I wrong? There'll probably be more flashbacks, some Percy's POV and some Annabeth's.**

**Oh, and the prologue might have ended this chapter. The story may or may not begin soon.**

**Rate and review!**


	4. Two years later

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, wake up."<p>

Annabeth opened her eyes, groaning at the harsh sunlight hitting her eyes. She threw the covers over her head, snuggling deeper into the warmth. She heard a laugh. Suddenly all the warmth disappeared and a wave of cold washed over Annabeth. She reached for the sheets again, but her hand was slapped away. "C'mon, you're going to be late."

"For what?" She mumbled, still feeling disoriented. Piper took her hand, leading her to the kitchen. She sat on the stool, her face resting on the cool surface of the counter. Her head was gently pulled up and a warm mug of coffee was placed in her hand. She took a sip.

Piper stared at her expectantly, smiling. "Better?" She nodded. "Better. Now, why am I being woken up at," She looked at the microwave clock, "8:52? I thought today was my off day."

Piper was Annabeth's assistant and one of her closest friends. She trusted Piper with her life. Unlike Annabeth, Piper was born into fame. She had two famous parents, one of which is an extreme zillionare. Annabeth had always been amazed at how Piper declined that life, deciding to work behind the camera.

"Yes, but at the last minute Chiron called a meeting. He never gave us a heads up what it's about, but it's urgent. He said only you, Percy, and both of your managers should be there."

Annabeth nodded slowly. They hadn't even started filming yet. Chiron's assistant kept coming around to give her the new script changes, but it was next to impossible to memorize anything knowing it would be changed the next day.

"Ugh. When?"

Piper checked her watch. "Now." Annabeth stood up, almost knocking over her coffee. "What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" She ran back to her room, flinging open her closet door. Piper calmly followed, suppressing laughter. "I woke you up twenty minutes ago. You were the one who didn't want to get out of bed."

"Piper, help me!" She shrieked. Piper finally burst into laughter. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction. You're not due to the studio until a half an hour.

Annabeth stopped, half way to pulling up her pants. She stared at Piper. "Now I'm starting to think Thalia's ice bath wake-up call isn't so bad anymore. Can I please go back to sleep?"

* * *

><p>"This is your fault." Annabeth pointed at Gwen, glaring. They were caught in traffic, in the middle of a thunderstorm.<p>

Gwen held up her hands. "I'm sorry, but this was the biggest sale of the century." She patted her bags at her feet, which were taking up most of the room of the backseat.

"You said that last year." Thalia said from the driver's seat. "Whatever. Ugh, can you turn down that music? Why do you listen to that crap anyways?" Gwen asked. Thalia turned up the music, sticking her tongue out at Gwen through the rearview mirror. "Says the girl who sings Justin Bieber songs in the shower. You can't be telling me about proper taste in music. Green Day is awesome."

"Thalia, we were supposed to be there five minutes ago! Hurry up!" Annabeth yelled.

When they arrived, they were soaked. The receptionist looked them up and down, giving Annabeth a disgusted look. "The conference room is upstairs, third door to your left." Before Gwen could start climbing the vinyl stairs in her ridiculous heels, the receptionist called them back.

"He's not in a good mood today. Good luck. Oh, and I suggest you stop by the bathroom on your way." She gave Annabeth a fake smile.

"Thanks." Annabeth gave her an equally fake smile.

* * *

><p>They were the only ones there.<p>

"See? I told you. Only you would break your neck trying to get here first. Like some kind of perfectionist." Annabeth turned to Gwen. "Only important people are allowed here. And, no, publicists don't count."

Gwen pouted, then straightened up. "That's okay. I'll wait in the lobby."

Piper smiled. "Cute boy?" Gwen grinned. "He was _sooo_ yummy!" She exited, a bounce in her step.

"Piper, sure you sure he never mentioned what this meeting was about?" Annabeth sat on a sofa. The conference room didn't have a long table, or swively chairs. There were sofas and coffee tables spread throughout the room.

Piper checked her tablet, scrolling through it. "No...there's nothing here but: 'W

e need to see Ms. Annabeth Chase. Immediately.'"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Annabeth was getting fired." Thalia said, rifling through files. Annabeth stiffened, realizing Thalia might be right. Piper faceplamed. "Thalia!" She grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her out of the conference room, scolding her all the way out.

Annabeth was all alone in the conference room, her nerves wound tight. What if Chiron really was firing her? She hadn't gotten the recent script changes. Is that why he wanted a private meeting? So he could fire her and send in some other actress to do a screen test with Percy? That wasn't fair. She was promised the lead, and Percy was her co-star.

Annabeth glanced towards the door. The last person in the world she'd like to see walked in the room, typing away on his phone. He sat on the sofa across her, glancing at her.

She sat straighter. He didn't seem bothered by her presence at all. In fact, it seemed like he didn't even acknowledge her at all.

"Hello," She said awkwardly. She didn't want to hate him. She wanted to at least be acquaintances if they were going to be seeing a lot more of each other over the next year.

Percy stopped typing and stared at her with an impassive expression. "Do I know you?"

Annabeth was speechless. It's only been two years. How could he not remember her? Did he really not care about her at all? Seeing him was like reopening a healed wound. As much as she'd hate to admit, she still loved him. She couldn't get Percy Jackson out of her heart no matter how hard she tried.

Annabeth took off her sunglasses and stared at him. She narrowed her eyes, daring him to say he didn't remember her.

He blinked, staring at her with longing. "Annabeth," he whispered in disbelief. So they hadn't told him she would be in the movie too? Percy cleared his throat and looked away. "I didn't recognize you." So he did forget. Was that a bad thing or good thing? He moved on, so it's obviously time for her to move on too.

"It's good to see you again," She said stiffly. She turned and faced the window, distractedly staring at the lightning. Percy nodded, continuing to type on his Iphone. Every few minutes he glanced at her.

Still feeling awkward and way past uncomfortable, Annabeth turned to Percy. "Do you know why Chiron called us here?" She asked. "No," he snapped. "And if I did, why the hell would I tell you? We're not friends." He winced as soon as the words left his mouth.

Annabeth blinked. "Oh. Okay. I just thought you might have known." She said simply, turning back to the window. What Percy said cut right through her, but he had to act like it didn't bother her. She was not going to let Percy hurt her over and over again. She felt Percy's eyes piercing through her, but she pretended like she didn't notice.

When the door opened, she nearly jumped up and thanked the gods. They were finally ending her torment. Unfortunately, that person that came to save her was Chiron. He was looking pissed, pacing around the front of the room.

Easily over 6'6", Chiron loomed over them. Thunder clapped outside. He stopped pacing when he saw Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth could see right past his forced smile. "Hello children."

"Chiron? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, standing up. Chiron shook his head. For the first time since he'd been in the room, Annabeth noticed the bags under his eyes. His curly brown hair was starting to gray.

"Nothing, dear. It's the stress that's getting to me."

"Why did you call us here? And, do we have to wait for my manager? He's stuck in traffic." Percy said, finally setting down his phone. Chiron shook his head. "Not necessary. We just need you two to do the screen test-"

"What? But you said-" Annabeth was ready to start yelling, but Chiron held a hand up. "I know. But now the producers are doubting your chemistry towards each other after seeing your interview the other day, Miss Chase." Annabeth turned beet red, avoiding all eye contact. Once again she felt Percy's eyes on her.

"I know the roles were promised to both of you, but my casting director believes that something's off about you two. You wouldn't mind doing a screen test for us, would you?"

"Of course not," they both answered at the same time. Percy turned and glared and Annabeth did the same.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was killer." A short pudgy man walked into the small room, wearing a loud leopard print t-shirt. His greasy hair was slicked back to cover the giant bald spot in the center of his head. Annabeth made a face, but quickly hid it with her best fake smile (which she hoped was convincing).<p>

Mr. D was the man who cast all the biggest block-buster movie in the business. Almost everyone had experience with him. 97% of the people he casted, hated his guts and only put up with him to get a good role. He was a horrible man, but he was important.

Percy, on the other hand, leaned back in his chair next to her, a scowl on his face. "Dionysus."He growled.

Dionysus smiled. "Perry Johnson. Annabel Case. Glad to see you both again." Percy's jaw tightened. "Can you at least learn our names? I've seen you about a million times. It's not that hard to remember 'Percy Jackson.'"

Dionysus raised an eyebrow. "Self centered much?" He turned to Chiron. "Looks like we have a Diva on our hands."

Percy tensed. Without thinking, Annabeth's hand shot out and grabbed his. He relaxed, still glaring at Mr. D. When he realized they were still holding hands, he snatched his hand from her grip, not looking at her.

'_Way to make a girl feel like crap, Percy_,' she thought.

"Can we get started?" He asked tightly, looking across the table at Chiron. Chiron had brought them to a small white room with a metal table and four chairs. Annabeth had done millions of screen tests over the past year- most of which she failed- but this specific one made her feel like she was in an interrogation room. Especially with the huge camera in front of her face.

"Yes." Chiron grabbed a script and flipped a few pages. He called out a scene number and Annabeth automatically recalled the most recent script she memorized, hoping he hadn't changed it again. Before she could ask, Percy already turned to her and started acting.

"You alright?"

"You cut me." Annabeth hoped she was reciting the right lines. Who know the day would come that Percy Jackson was more prepared than her?

"I meant to."

"You meant to?"

"You think he's going to let you off without a scratch? You'd still be standing here if I hadn't hit you."

"So am I supposed to thank you?"

"You're supposed to be smart. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've."

Chiron stopped the cameras and smiled. Annabeth sighed in relief. So he hadn't changed the current script. "That was great." Dionysus tapped Chiron and gestured to the door. "One moment." They both exited.

"You were great, Percy." Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, whatever," Her smile slowly faded. He gave her a side glance. "You too." he mumbled, slumping in his chair.

Chiron and Dionysus entered. Chiron wiped a hand across his face wearily. He called out a scene number without looking at either of them. Annabeth's blood ran cold. If she was correct, this was the scene where she and Percy...make out. Looking over at her co-star, she saw that his face was pale, with an apathetic expression.

Mr. D started the camera. "Action."

They both stood up. Annabeth took a deep breath and started. "Can ask you something?" She couldn't prevent the growing blush on her face.

"Sure."

"What's your tattoo?"

"You want to see it?" Annabeth nods, as called for in the script.

Percy touches the hem of his shirt, reluctantly pulling it up a little. He looks to the camera for permission. Chiron nodded, watching closely, making a 'go on' gesture.

He took of his shirt, and Annabeth was rendered speechless. Somehow he was even more perfect than two years ago. She never thought it was possible to look even better, but obviously Percy managed to do it. Remembering it was her line, she blinked and stopped drooling over Percy's body.

He turned and showed her his back. There was supposed to be a giant tattoo stretching across his back, but for now he had to pretend it was 'amazing'. She lightly touched it, feeling goosebumps rise on her arms. "It's amazing. The factions. Why do you have all of them?"

"I don't want to be just one thing. I can't be. I want to be brave, and I want to be selfless, intelligent, and honest and kind. Well, I'm still working on kind." he turned and smiled, placing his hand on the back of her neck.

He looked away, leaning in and kissing her.

Almost too soon, it was over. Chiron called cut and Dionysus once again dragged the director into the hallway. Annabeth wanted to die of embarrassment. Percy refused to look at Annabeth, and she knew that they had done horrible in that scene.

Without thinking, Annabeth walked over to the door and pressed her ear to it, straining to hear. "-didnt look right. They have chemistry alright, but it seems like the wrong type. They seem incapable of being romantic with each other."

She heard Chiron's voice. "We'll work on it. If they can't solve the issue...I'll have no choice but to let one of them go."

"Or both," Dionysus suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello. I messed up big time.**

**If you read the previous chapter 5, that was a mistake. I don't know what happened. But this is chapter five, and if you read the other chapter...I'm not sure what to do. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**Ooh! Guess what movie I've decided to use!**

**Review**

**~greekfreak302**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, wake up."<p>

Annabeth opened her eyes, groaning at the harsh sunlight hitting her eyes. She threw the covers over her head, snuggling deeper into the warmth. She heard a laugh. Suddenly all the warmth disappeared and a wave of cold washed over Annabeth. She reached for the sheets again, but her hand was slapped away. "C'mon, you're going to be late."

"For what?" She mumbled, still feeling disoriented. Piper took her hand, leading her to the kitchen. She sat on the stool, her face resting on the cool surface of the counter. Her head was gently pulled up and a warm mug of coffee was placed in her hand. She took a sip.

Piper stared at her expectantly, smiling. "Better?" She nodded. "Better. Now, why am I being woken up at," She looked at the microwave clock, "8:52? I thought today was my off day."

Piper was Annabeth's assistant and one of her closest friends. She trusted Piper with her life. Unlike Annabeth, Piper was born into fame. She had two famous parents, one of which is an extreme zillionare. Annabeth had always been amazed at how Piper declined that life, deciding to work behind the camera.

"Yes, but at the last minute Chiron called a meeting. He never gave us a heads up what it's about, but it's urgent. He said only you, Percy, and both of your managers should be there."

Annabeth nodded slowly. They hadn't even started filming yet. Chiron's assistant kept coming around to give her the new script changes, but it was next to impossible to memorize anything knowing it would be changed the next day.

"Ugh. When?"

Piper checked her watch. "Now." Annabeth stood up, almost knocking over her coffee. "What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" She ran back to her room, flinging open her closet door. Piper calmly followed, suppressing laughter. "I woke you up twenty minutes ago. You were the one who didn't want to get out of bed."

"Piper, help me!" She shrieked. Piper finally burst into laughter. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction. You're not due to the studio until a half an hour.

Annabeth stopped, half way to pulling up her pants. She stared at Piper. "Now I'm starting to think Thalia's ice bath wake-up call isn't so bad anymore. Can I please go back to sleep?"

* * *

><p>"This is your fault." Annabeth pointed at Gwen, glaring. They were caught in traffic, in the middle of a thunderstorm.<p>

Gwen held up her hands. "I'm sorry, but this was the biggest sale of the century." She patted her bags at her feet, which were taking up most of the room of the backseat.

"You said that last year." Thalia said from the driver's seat. "Whatever. Ugh, can you turn down that music? Why do you listen to that crap anyways?" Gwen asked. Thalia turned up the music, sticking her tongue out at Gwen through the rearview mirror. "Says the girl who sings Justin Bieber songs in the shower. You can't be telling me about proper taste in music. Green Day is awesome."

"Thalia, we were supposed to be there five minutes ago! Hurry up!" Annabeth yelled.

When they arrived, they were soaked. The receptionist looked them up and down, giving Annabeth a disgusted look. "The conference room is upstairs, third door to your left." Before Gwen could start climbing the vinyl stairs in her ridiculous heels, the receptionist called them back.

"He's not in a good mood today. Good luck. Oh, and I suggest you stop by the bathroom on your way." She gave Annabeth a fake smile.

"Thanks." Annabeth gave her an equally fake smile.

* * *

><p>They were the only ones there.<p>

"See? I told you. Only you would break your neck trying to get here first. Like some kind of perfectionist." Annabeth turned to Gwen. "Only important people are allowed here. And, no, publicists don't count."

Gwen pouted, then straightened up. "That's okay. I'll wait in the lobby."

Piper smiled. "Cute boy?" Gwen grinned. "He was _sooo_ yummy!" She exited, a bounce in her step.

"Piper, sure you sure he never mentioned what this meeting was about?" Annabeth sat on a sofa. The conference room didn't have a long table, or swively chairs. There were sofas and coffee tables spread throughout the room.

Piper checked her tablet, scrolling through it. "No...there's nothing here but: 'W

e need to see Ms. Annabeth Chase. Immediately.'"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Annabeth was getting fired." Thalia said, rifling through files. Annabeth stiffened, realizing Thalia might be right. Piper faceplamed. "Thalia!" She grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her out of the conference room, scolding her all the way out.

Annabeth was all alone in the conference room, her nerves wound tight. What if Chiron really was firing her? She hadn't gotten the recent script changes. Is that why he wanted a private meeting? So he could fire her and send in some other actress to do a screen test with Percy? That wasn't fair. She was promised the lead, and Percy was her co-star.

Annabeth glanced towards the door. The last person in the world she'd like to see walked in the room, typing away on his phone. He sat on the sofa across her, glancing at her.

She sat straighter. He didn't seem bothered by her presence at all. In fact, it seemed like he didn't even acknowledge her at all.

"Hello," She said awkwardly. She didn't want to hate him. She wanted to at least be acquaintances if they were going to be seeing a lot more of each other over the next year.

Percy stopped typing and stared at her with an impassive expression. "Do I know you?"

Annabeth was speechless. It's only been two years. How could he not remember her? Did he really not care about her at all? Seeing him was like reopening a healed wound. As much as she'd hate to admit, she still loved him. She couldn't get Percy Jackson out of her heart no matter how hard she tried.

Annabeth took off her sunglasses and stared at him. She narrowed her eyes, daring him to say he didn't remember her.

He blinked, staring at her with longing. "Annabeth," he whispered in disbelief. So they hadn't told him she would be in the movie too? Percy cleared his throat and looked away. "I didn't recognize you." So he did forget. Was that a bad thing or good thing? He moved on, so it's obviously time for her to move on too.

"It's good to see you again," She said stiffly. She turned and faced the window, distractedly staring at the lightning. Percy nodded, continuing to type on his Iphone. Every few minutes he glanced at her.

Still feeling awkward and way past uncomfortable, Annabeth turned to Percy. "Do you know why Chiron called us here?" She asked. "No," he snapped. "And if I did, why the hell would I tell you? We're not friends." He winced as soon as the words left his mouth.

Annabeth blinked. "Oh. Okay. I just thought you might have known." She said simply, turning back to the window. What Percy said cut right through her, but he had to act like it didn't bother her. She was not going to let Percy hurt her over and over again. She felt Percy's eyes piercing through her, but she pretended like she didn't notice.

When the door opened, she nearly jumped up and thanked the gods. They were finally ending her torment. Unfortunately, that person that came to save her was Chiron. He was looking pissed, pacing around the front of the room.

Easily over 6'6", Chiron loomed over them. Thunder clapped outside. He stopped pacing when he saw Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth could see right past his forced smile. "Hello children."

"Chiron? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, standing up. Chiron shook his head. For the first time since he'd been in the room, Annabeth noticed the bags under his eyes. His curly brown hair was starting to gray.

"Nothing, dear. It's the stress that's getting to me."

"Why did you call us here? And, do we have to wait for my manager? He's stuck in traffic." Percy said, finally setting down his phone. Chiron shook his head. "Not necessary. We just need you two to do the screen test-"

"What? But you said-" Annabeth was ready to start yelling, but Chiron held a hand up. "I know. But now the producers are doubting your chemistry towards each other after seeing your interview the other day, Miss Chase." Annabeth turned beet red, avoiding all eye contact. Once again she felt Percy's eyes on her.

"I know the roles were promised to both of you, but my casting director believes that something's off about you two. You wouldn't mind doing a screen test for us, would you?"

"Of course not," they both answered at the same time. Percy turned and glared and Annabeth did the same.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was killer." A short pudgy man walked into the small room, wearing a loud leopard print t-shirt. His greasy hair was slicked back to cover the giant bald spot in the center of his head. Annabeth made a face, but quickly hid it with her best fake smile (which she hoped was convincing).<p>

Mr. D was the man who cast all the biggest block-buster movie in the business. Almost everyone had experience with him. 97% of the people he casted, hated his guts and only put up with him to get a good role. He was a horrible man, but he was important.

Percy, on the other hand, leaned back in his chair next to her, a scowl on his face. "Dionysus."He growled.

Dionysus smiled. "Perry Johnson. Annabel Case. Glad to see you both again." Percy's jaw tightened. "Can you at least learn our names? I've seen you about a million times. It's not that hard to remember 'Percy Jackson.'"

Dionysus raised an eyebrow. "Self centered much?" He turned to Chiron. "Looks like we have a Diva on our hands."

Percy tensed. Without thinking, Annabeth's hand shot out and grabbed his. He relaxed, still glaring at Mr. D. When he realized they were still holding hands, he snatched his hand from her grip, not looking at her.

'_Way to make a girl feel like crap, Percy_,' she thought.

"Can we get started?" He asked tightly, looking across the table at Chiron. Chiron had brought them to a small white room with a metal table and four chairs. Annabeth had done millions of screen tests over the past year- most of which she failed- but this specific one made her feel like she was in an interrogation room. Especially with the huge camera in front of her face.

"Yes." Chiron grabbed a script and flipped a few pages. He called out a scene number and Annabeth automatically recalled the most recent script she memorized, hoping he hadn't changed it again. Before she could ask, Percy already turned to her and started acting.

"You alright?"

"You cut me." Annabeth hoped she was reciting the right lines. Who know the day would come that Percy Jackson was more prepared than her?

"I meant to."

"You meant to?"

"You think he's going to let you off without a scratch? You'd still be standing here if I hadn't hit you."

"So am I supposed to thank you?"

"You're supposed to be smart. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've."

Chiron stopped the cameras and smiled. Annabeth sighed in relief. So he hadn't changed the current script. "That was great." Dionysus tapped Chiron and gestured to the door. "One moment." They both exited.

"You were great, Percy." Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, whatever," Her smile slowly faded. He gave her a side glance. "You too." he mumbled, slumping in his chair.

Chiron and Dionysus entered. Chiron wiped a hand across his face wearily. He called out a scene number without looking at either of them. Annabeth's blood ran cold. If she was correct, this was the scene where she and Percy...make out. Looking over at her co-star, she saw that his face was pale, with an apathetic expression.

Mr. D started the camera. "Action."

They both stood up. Annabeth took a deep breath and started. "Can ask you something?" She couldn't prevent the growing blush on her face.

"Sure."

"What's your tattoo?"

"You want to see it?" Annabeth nods, as called for in the script.

Percy touches the hem of his shirt, reluctantly pulling it up a little. He looks to the camera for permission. Chiron nodded, watching closely, making a 'go on' gesture.

He took of his shirt, and Annabeth was rendered speechless. Somehow he was even more perfect than two years ago. She never thought it was possible to look even better, but obviously Percy managed to do it. Remembering it was her line, she blinked and stopped drooling over Percy's body.

He turned and showed her his back. There was supposed to be a giant tattoo stretching across his back, but for now he had to pretend it was 'amazing'. She lightly touched it, feeling goosebumps rise on her arms. "It's amazing. The factions. Why do you have all of them?"

"I don't want to be just one thing. I can't be. I want to be brave, and I want to be selfless, intelligent, and honest and kind. Well, I'm still working on kind." he turned and smiled, placing his hand on the back of her neck.

He looked away, leaning in and kissing her.

Almost too soon, it was over. Chiron called cut and Dionysus once again dragged the director into the hallway. Annabeth wanted to die of embarrassment. Percy refused to look at Annabeth, and she knew that they had done horrible in that scene.

Without thinking, Annabeth walked over to the door and pressed her ear to it, straining to hear. "-didnt look right. They have chemistry alright, but it seems like the wrong type. They seem incapable of being romantic with each other."

She heard Chiron's voice. "We'll work on it. If they can't solve the issue...I'll have no choice but to let one of them go."

"Or both," Dionysus suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello. I messed up big time.**

**If you read the previous chapter 5, that was a mistake. I don't know what happened. But this is chapter five, and if you read the other chapter...I'm not sure what to do. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**Ooh! Guess what movie I've decided to use!**

**Review**

**~greekfreak302**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p>"What? But that's not fair! These roles were promised to us!" Percy yelled, standing up. His chair toppled over. Percy stole the words right out of her mouth.<p>

Dionysus smiled. "Hollywood isn't fair. Deal with it."

"Chiron, Percy's right. You can't force us to do this." Annabeth said, shaking her head. After the two men had come back from their discussion in the hallway, they had broken the news to Annabeth and Percy. Chiron had ordered that they spent time together. Could he even do that?

The director sighed. "If you want to be the leading stars in this movie, you will do as I say. You both are great actors. Separately. But together...you two are not persuasive. I have a vision for this movie; I believe you two can do so much better."

"But..._her_? Why?" Percy glanced at Annabeth.

She turned to him. "What's wrong with me? It's you that can't look me in the eye. You're making this awkward!" Percy scoffed. "Right. Like you ogling my body and blushing every second didn't make it awkward."

"You were the one that kept hesitating! Why can't you kiss me?! We're just 'acting'!" She yelled. Percy's eyes darkened. Annabeth thought he would have hit her, but instead he walked forward and kissed her forcefully, pulling her body to his. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help but kiss back.

Dionysus coughed, taking a sip from his water bottle. Annabeth pulled back, her face unbearably hot.

"That was better...but still too...awkward." He said. He turned to Chiron. "I told you they couldn't do it. You should have gotten older actors with more experience. These are children."

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled. "We can do this. I don't know about Percy, but I'm serious about this job. I will do whatever it takes to make myself better for this role." She stood as far as away as possible from Percy.

"It's not just the kissing scene, Annabeth. Throughout the beginning of the movie, it's a slow build up. When they get to the kissing scene, it has to be real. From that point on you have to act like you love each other. I'm not sure you two can handle it."

"Okay, okay. Just give us time. We can make it believable."

Once again, Chiron rubbed his eyes. "A month. Then we start filming. If you two can't make it conceivable, I'm going to have to let you go." Annabeth nodded, throat dry. She stiffly stood up, not sure what to think. He silently exited the room, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

She could possibly get fired from _the_ movie of the year. Because she couldn't act like she liked Percy enough. Wow.

She heard the door open. Annabeth didn't need to look to know it was Percy. She peeked one eye open. Percy stared at her, his jaw clenched. He shook his head and turned, walking down the hall.

Annabeth pushed off the wall, following him. "Where are you going?"

"Home," He answered simply. "What? But Chiron said-"

"I now what Chiron said. And I'm going home." He went down the stairs. Annabeth sighed. She slowly walked over to Piper and Thalia, who were discussing something animatedly. "Hi," Annabeth said.

"Annie? What's wrong?" Thalia asked. She didn't realize that she looked sad. "Nothing. I just might get dropped from the movie. I guess you were right, Thalia."

"What?" Piper asked. "Not important. Just know that I'll be busy this afternoon, so don't go looking for me." Annabeth walked away before Piper could say anything.

She navigated through the numerous hallways, feeling like she were lost in a labyrinth. Finally she found the exit, where she saw Percy walking down the street to his car. Annabeth ran after him.

Before he could open the door, Annabeth stood between him and the car. They were so close that she could smell hit minty breath. She breathed hard, searching his eyes. "Move," he ordered.

"No." She said. "We need to do something about this, Percy. I'm not letting this movie slip through my fingers because of you. I want this role."

"So do I. What do you want me to do about this, Annabeth? You can't expect me to be fine with kissing my ex in front of the camera and acting like I'm in love with you. It's just not right."

Annabeth felt like he slapped her. She blinked away the tears."I'm not moving until you agree to spend time with me." Wow, she sounded like a stalker. "I want this role," She added quickly.

"I'm going home. I don't want to go anywhere with you. I have a girlfriend."

"So? We're making out on camera, not off. And, this isnt a date. Now, you can agree to at least try to spend time with me, or I can march right back into that building and tell Chiron we can't do it."

"Gods, your such a bitch. Get in."

Annabeth finally moved. She walked around to the passenger's seat, but her hand hovered above the door handle. "What are you doing? Get in."

"No." He glared. "What the fuck? You just blackmailed me into spending time with you and now you don't want to go? Stop being so fucking bipolar and get in the car." Annabeth stood her ground.

"We can stay out here and let people record our argument, or you can say sorry." She could see a group of people approaching. They pointed and started running, yelling out Percy and Annabeth's names. "I'm not going anywhere with you being an asshole and treating me like crap. Not again." It was now Percy's turn to stare at her like she had punched him.

His face hardened. "Fine. I'm sorry, your highness," he bowed dramatically. He stood up and glared. "Now get in the damn car."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, knowing he didn't mean it. But she got in the car anyways.

* * *

><p>"What are you reading?" Percy asked. Annabeth wearily glanced up from her book, not sure if he was genuinely curious or he was mocking her. She decided he was genuinely curious.<p>

"Divergent."

"Why?"

"Our movie is based off the book. I want to 'be' Tris Prior." Percy snorted. "You could learns things from her." Annabeth punched him in the arm. "OW! okay, you're not totally different from her. You're smart-"

"Intelligent," She corrected. He nodded. "You're intelligent, selfless, brave peaceful- sometimes-, and you have a tendency to tell the truth. Whether it's needed or not." She stared at him. "Unlike _someone_." She didn't mean to let that slip.

Percy scowled. She somehow always managed to ruin moments. That was the first time he was being nice to her and she had completely ruined it. "Why do you always have to go to the past, Annabeth? I said I'm sorry."

"The past is all I have left, Percy. My future's not looking too great right now. And, thanks to you, my past is jaded too. So, I'm sorry if I'm a little bitter." She turned around in the seat, hugging her legs and looking out the window.

"I'm trying to be professional and put the past behind us. It's only you that's keeping us from continuing our lives."

"Says the one who left!" She yelled. Percy stayed silent. "You were the one who left me. That's easy. But no one that you loved left you! It haunts me everyday, and you don't get that." She turned completely around, her back to Percy. She didn't want him to see her tears.

"I didnt-"

"You know what Percy? It's fine. We're supposed to be friends anyways, so that's where we're supposed to start; telling the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yes, I am aware that this chapter is super short. Sorry. Those of you who guessed the movie was Divergent: you are correct!**

**And, sorry if I offended anyone with the bipolar thing. **

**I actually finished this chapter two days ago, but I decided it would be too soon to update day after day. Then the story would end too quickly! **

**I just want you all to know that your reviews make my day. Even one words would make me feel awesome. So, thank you everyone who kept reading past the first chapter. Luv ya!**

**Rate and review.**

**~ greekfreak302**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to go?" Percy asked.<p>

Annabeth shrugged. "I thought you said you were going home." Percy glanced over at her. "There's nothing fun about my apartment. Where do you-"

"I thought you lived in a mansion. Doesn't every rich person live in a huge mansion?" Percy laughed. "No, not really. I mean, yeah, I own a mansion, but I don't live in it." Annabeth knitted her eyebrows. "Then why do you own a mansion if you're not going to live in it?"

"For parties." He said simply. Annabeth nodded. He glanced over at her again. "So are you still mad at me?"

Annabeth stared at him. "I'm not mad. Why would you think that?"

"You were just-"

"I don't know what you're talking about Percy. I'm not mad." Her tone made it clear that she was done talking about it. He opened his mouth. "Let's go to Starbucks," she interrupted.

"Which one?"

"The one in Barnes and Nobles." Percy groaned. "Isn't that the bookstore?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot what a huge dork you are." Annabeth shoved him and he just laughed. "Watch it, Annie, I'm driving!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, laughing too. "You didn't say that when you were texting and driving." she shoved him again.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?"

"Please. If I wanted to kill myself I would climb up our ego and jump down your IQ level." Percy laughed. "That's harsh, Wise Girl." Annabeth realized it was the first time in a year that he had used the name Wise Girl.

"Deal with it, Seaweed Brain." She smiled at him and he glanced at her, smiling back.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth!" Percy whined. Annabeth continued reading her book, turning and ignoring Percy. He poked her. She swatted his hand. He continued poking her, yelling out her name.<p>

Finally Annabeth glanced up, a murderous look oh her face. "What, Percy?" He grinned like a little kid. "I'm bored." He sighed, setting her book next to her on the floor. "Are you five, Percy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'm just bored out of my mind." Annabeth picked up her book again, waving him off. "Go read a book or something." He kneeled behind her, staring hard at her book. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

"You know I'm dyslexic, Annabeth. And, aren't we supposed to be 'finding chemistry'? What the hell does that mean, anyways?"

"It means, we're supposed to persuade Chiron we're capable of being love interests. In the movie. And we're supposed to...make out realistically, I guess." Annabeth's face flushed. Percy laughed. "And you say I'm acting like a little kid. You can't kiss me without blushing. You can't even act out that scene without stuttering like a schoolgirl."

"I do not!" Percy gave her a lopsided smile. "Yes you do."

Annabeth turned her body and sat cross legged in front of him. He did the same. "I think what Chiron means about chemistry is that we... need to be comfortable with each other."

"Seriously? I thought he knew that we..."

"We what? Are you finally going to say it out loud?" she challenged. Percy looked away. "Exactly. I didn't say anything about it, and I know you don't have the balls to tell anyone, so he wouldn't know. And I'm not telling anyone either."

"That interview...how did Tammi know?" Annabeth's face felt like it was on fire. So he did see it. "Honestly...I don't know. But she said she's trying to create drama."

"Drama? Between who?"

"She thinks I still love you. And your taken, so...a love triangle."

"But you don't love me anymore. We both moved on, right?" Percy asked. Annabeth glanced away, then returned her gaze to Percy. She hesitated. "Right," She finally agreed, smiling reassuringly.

"Exactly. So what drama is there to create?"

"Well, I know 70% of our fans will probably be on the 'Percabeth' wagon after the movie, so there's that." Percy bit his lip. He looked like he wanted to say something. Instead he shook his head, deciding against it.

He grinned at her. "So... What have I missed the past two years?"

So now Percy was acting like they were friends. Annabeth didn't get it. One minute he'd be a complete asshole, and now it was like she was staring at a completely different person.

"I don't get you, Percy Jackson. One minute you're a total dickhead, and now you're...yourself?" Oops. She'd accidentally let that slip. Percy's face darkened and he looked away. He quickly covered it up with a smile.

"I've changed, Wise Girl. So have you."

Annabeth blinked. "What? No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"How?" Percy shook his head. "That is for you to find out. I can't tell you what's changed about yourself. That's your job." Seriously, has Percy ever been this wise? It's her job to give advice, not his. It's in her nickname!

"You know what? You should by me coffee."

"Why?" Percy whined.

"We're on a not-date. That's what people do. They bond over coffee." Percy stared at her skeptically. "You don't have any money on you, don't you?"

Annabeth grinned. "Not a dime."

* * *

><p>"Y-you're-"<p>

"Yes, I'm Percy Jackson. Please don't-" Percy interrupted.

"You're Annabeth Chase!" The cashier guy completely ignored Percy, staring at Annabeth. Annabeth placed a hand on her mouth to smother her laughter. Percy glared at her.

"I am a huge fan!" Annabeth smiled politely. She checked his name tag. "Thank you, Jordan. Um, can we order?"

"Huh- oh! Of course. On the house."

Before Annabeth could order, Percy stepped forward and started ordering. "One large de-caf and a medium black coffee with half a cup of milk with two sugars for Annabeth." Jordan nodded and disappeared in the back. Annabeth turned to Percy. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Ordering for me. I have my own mouth you know."

"Gee, no 'thanks Percy'? And here I am thinking you'd be happy I remembered." She crossed her arms. "Thanks," She mumbled. He smiled.

When they finally got their drinks, Annabeth saw that Jordan was still staring at her. When Annabeth looked down at her drink, he saw that it had a number written where her name should be. When she turned around, Jordan winked at her.

Percy glared at the cashier. "Is someone jealous?" She teased.

"What? No. I have no one to be jealous of. I just don't like the way he's staring at you." She patted his shoulder. "That's jealousy."

* * *

><p>"What kind of name is Jordan? Isn't that a girl name?" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Are you still on that? I think it's kind of funny, really."<p>

"No it's not."

"Oh really? Were you flirted with? I don't think so. I'm just too irrresistable."

Percy laughed. They were silent for a moment. Annabeth just didn't know what to say to cut through the awkwardness. She couldn't just talk to him about normal things; he made it very clear they weren't friends. Though, the time they spent here reminded Annabeth of when they were dating.

"What happened to college? I thought you were-"

"Nothing happened to college," She interrupted quickly. Percy stared at her curiously. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I remember you going on and on about what you wanted to do in life. I can assure you that this wasn't it. And that interview-"

"Enough about the interview!" She yelled. Some people turned and stared. Some pointed, realizing who they were. She put her hood on and Percy slipped on his shades. and ducked his head. Annabeth leaned in and lowered her voice. "She twisted my words. Whatever the hell you heard was wrong."

Percy's face fell and he nodded. "What about you? Word on the street is that you and Kelli are an item."

He seemed uncomfortable. "Um, yeah. We are." Annabeth forced a smile. "I'm happy for you then."

Annabeth's phone vibrated. She picked it up, checking the message.

_From: Thalia_

_Where the hell are you? It's 11 pm! You have thing to do in the morning_

Annabeth quickly texted Thalia back.

**To: Thalia **

**Relax. I'm with Percy. I'll be back soon.**

She set her phone on silent and slipped it into her pocket. "Um...Wise Girl? I think we should leave before we get trampled." Annabeth finally looked around. She realized that there were twice as many people than there was before. They were all staring at Percy and Annabeth, cameras, phones, and paper ready.

"Shit." Annabeth said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello. I am very sorry for my updating times. Especially those of you who don't live in the United States. How long does it take me to update where you live? Sorry, Just curious.**

**35 reviews! Thank you all!**

**P.S. I'm sorry for any of you named Jordan if I offended you.**

**I think this chapter was very weird, considering last chapter they were fighting and now they're friends. It's a roller coaster of feelings, basically. ^-^**

**AnnabethGranger712199: I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I kind of agree with you. Annabeth is getting kind of annoying with the weakness. So, I'll try to make her tougher. She's not going to go around crying about all her issues, but she might get teary-eyed at somethings that hit too close to home.**

**IamElizaBennett and AncientTide: Percy's being an asshole for a reason. You'll find out why soon. Keep reading to find out!**

**My chapters are getting shorter and I don't know why...I'll figure it out. I just hope it's satisfactory.**

**Rate and Review**

**~Greekfreak302**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p>"You live here?" Percy asked.<p>

Annabeth ducked her head in embarrassment. She didn't want Percy to see her neighborhood. "Uh, yeah. Not a fancy mansion or a posh condo, but a cheap apartment. I'm living the life," she joked. Percy didn't laugh.

"You seriously can't be living here. This place is a dump!" Annabeth glared at him. But there was no judgment in his tone. Actually, he seemed kind of concerned. '_Why would he be concerned where you live? Why does he even care?_' she asked herself. '_Right. He doesn't._' It was kind of sad that she had to remind herself.

"What about the people? You could get robbed. Or worse, ra-"

Sure, it wasn't the best of neighborhoods, but she could take care of herself. "I'm a big girl, Percy. I don't need a body guard to protect me. And as for the mess...I don't live in the street, so it doesn't bother me. I don't spend much time in my house anyways. I barely see this neighborhood." She interrupted. Annabeth grabbed the door handle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get into my apartment quickly before I get raped." She mocked.

Before Annabeth could leave, he grabbed her wrist. "Let go!"

"I'm walking you up." Percy said.

"What? No. I just told you I don't need a body guard. I can take care of myself." Percy already got out of the car. "Too late. I'm walking you up. That guy is staring at you like you're a piece of meat." He subtly tilted his head to the left. Some pot-bellied guy in his late forties stared at her, licking his lips.

"So? I deal with this everyday."

"Gods, Annabeth, why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Why can't you accept my help just once?"

She glared, but nodded anyways. She wanted to go upstairs, and it was obvious Percy wasn't going to let her go up alone. "Lead the way," He said. But Annabeth was already across the street, opening the door to her apartment building that smelled like smoke. "Shut up and walk faster."

Percy stared at the door to her apartment awkwardly. "So, I guess you're here."

"Yeah. Um, what do we tell Chiron? Tomorrow- today, I guess- we're supposed to go in the studio for a photo shoot."

Percy shrugged. "We wing it." Annabeth rolled her eyes. A typical answer coming from Percy. Annabeth stepped forward and pecked him on the lips. He blinked at her, face flushing. "Wh-what was that for?"

"I was just testing something." Annabeth unlocked the door. She stepped into her apartment. "Still awkward."

* * *

><p>"Should we tell her?"<p>

"She's going to have to find out sooner or later." Annabeth sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, seeing that her bedroom was empty. The voices were coming from outside the room.

"Well I'm not telling her." It was Piper's voice.

"Gwen, you should do it. It's your job." Thalia. Annabeth stood up and stretched, yawning. Silently she made her way to her door, opening it. Gwen, Piper, and Thalia were all sitting on the couch, an Ipad in Gwen's hands. They all wore matching expressions: worry.

Piper stood up, smiling. "Morning. Coffee?"

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Yeah. What were you all talking about?"

"Nothing," Gwen lied. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Annabeth pointed at her. "That's how I know you're lying through your teeth. You never would ruin a perfect hairstyle." Annabeth pointed to all of them. "What are you hiding from me?"

They all exchanged a look. Slowly, Gwen stood up and walked over to Annabeth, showing her the Ipad. "Please don't freak out, Annie." Gwen said. Annabeth nodded slowly, wondering why they're acting so weird. She started the video.

_"Hello my wonderful viewers_." It was Tammi. Annabeth sat on the couch, sensing what she's about to hear she wouldn't like. _ "Boy, do we have some juicy gossip for you today! But first, I think I'll start with the latest news: Actor and singer Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were spotted together last night at a local bookstore. On a date!"_

On a screen next to Tammi, a picture popped up of Percy and Annabeth sitting cross-legged across each other, smiling. "S_ources inform us that they overheard some of their conversation. Are you_ _ready?"_ Tammi leaned in and the camera panned in on her face.

_Apparently, the two are doing a movie together with _the_ Chiron Cenaur. And guess what? They're love interests! But that's not even the best part. Our source has confirmed that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase used to date!_

Annabeth's stomach dropped. She stared at the wall in horror as Tammi droned on and on about 'Percabeth'. She looked back down at the screen, stunned. "_You've heard it here first. I guess now Percabeth isn't so one sided? Will there be a love triangle? Percy Jackson lo-"_

Annabeth threw the Ipad, enraged. "What the hell! How does she even know this?!"

Piper put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Thalia walked up to Annabeth, shaking her head. "This is why I told you being seen with my cousin only creates drama. I knew this would happen. Now everyone either hates you, or loves Percabeth."

Thalia picked up the cracked Ipad and showed Annabeth the reviews. Majority of the reviews said they hated Annabeth for stealing their man, or going so far as to saying they wanted to kill her.

Annabeth sat back down on the couch, running her hands through her hair. "Shit, Thalia. What did I get myself into?"

* * *

><p>PERCY'S POV<p>

"Grover, I'm telling you-"

Percy's phone rang. His manager rolled his eyes, but gestured to take the call anyways. Percy grinned and grabbed his phone.

"Hel-"

"Check your email."

"Annabeth? What? Which one? Why?"

"Just fucking check your email!" He didn't know what he did, but Annabeth seemed pissed. "What's wron-"

"I don't need you to ask me what's wrong, I need you to check your email."

"Did I-" The line went dead. "Annabeth? Annabeth?" Percy hung up. Grover, who was still lounging on the couch, laughed. "Quite the charmer you got there, buddy." Percy stuck his tongue out at Grover. "I don't even know what her problem is. One minute she acts like she doesn't completely hate me and the next she's a moody bitch."

Before he could even open his email, a video popped up. He clicked on it.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am aware this Percy chapter sucked, but I didn't want to reveal anything yet. The next Percy chapter you will start to get answers. Mot likely.**

**Seaweed and Wise: You're guess is partially correct. I can't tell you more than that. **

**Annabeth's boyfriend might or might not appear in the next chapter. *wink wink***

**Review!**

**~Greekfreak302**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p>"Where am I even supposed to go?" Annabeth mumbled. Piper smiled. "Chin up. We'll find it." As soon as she'd gotten to studio C, she was yelled at for being late. Four minutes late. She'd missed her coffee and skipped breakfast. All in all, Annabeth was not a happy camper this morning.<p>

After being reprimanded, they'd shoved her in some direction and told her to find room 149, the wardrobe/makeup area. "Nothing wants to go my way, does it? I want to go to college, look where I am now! I want to keep my past a secret;it's all exploited! I try to avoid my ex, how the hell did I end up doing a role where I play his girlfriend!" She screamed.

Piper grabbed Annabeth's shoulders firmly and looked her in the eye. "Annabeth, you need to relax. Calm down." Annabeth took a deep breath, nodding. Piper had that effect on everyone; she could say one word and suddenly you feel like you have to listen to her. It was weird.

"Isn't that it right there?" Piper pointed to a door down the hall. Next to the door were black printed letters: WARDROBE. Annabeth nodded.

"Um, hello?" Annabeth called. The room was the size of an airplane hangar, filled with racks of clothing and small changing stations.

On the floor a few feet away, behind a few racks, was a huge pile of clothes, things flying out of it every few seconds few seconds. Annabeth and Piper exchanged a glance. The pile shrieked, letting out a string of curses. "Um..it's not just me that heard that, right?" Annabeth asked. Maybe the lack of coffee was getting to her brain. She'd need to stop being so dependent on it.

A head of brunette hair popped up. The girl turned around, revealing bright baby blue eyes. She stood up completely, smiling.

"Um...did you lose something?" Annabeth asked. The girl glanced down at the pile of clothes, then looked back at Annabeth. "I lost your shirt for the teaser photos." She turned and yelled near the back of the room. "THIS IS WHY WE NEED AN ORGANIZATION SYSTEM!"

"I am Silena Beauregard, the costume designer. Get used to this room, because you will be seeing a lot more of it." Her eyes landed on Piper and a smile grew. "Hello sis."

Piper waved awkwardly. Annabeth gaped, staring at the two girls. "You're sisters?" They didn't even look anything alike. Piper was Native American; Silena was obviously some type European. Maybe Grecian, like Annabeth. They were both pretty in their own ways. But seeing them together it was impossible to tell they were related.

"Half-sisters." Piper corrected. "Shouldn't you be getting Annabeth dressed?" Silena clapped. "Right. We're already behind schedule. Come along."

"I'll see you later, Anna." Piper said, giving Annabeth a hug. "Don't insult her 'instincts'. If she wants to do something, let her do it. Oh, and she's a complete neat freak. Don't touch anything.

Silena was already half way across the room. Annabeth ran ahead, following Silena to the changing stations in a corner. They were just cubicles with no doors. Along the wall was a mirror, and a shelf for clothes.

Annabeth turned. "You've got to be kidding me. No doors?" Silena shrugged. "They don't give us a huge budget. So this is what we can afford. Relax, the boys' stations are all the way on the other side."

She gestured across from them, where there was a thin sheet separating the two stations. "We also do make up here, so you'll be in here a lot. We need to get you dressed."

"Wait. Don't the stars usually get their own changing room?" Annabeth asked. Silena nodded, rifling through a rack. "Here it is!" She held up a black shirt. "Um.. they do. But as I said before, you're usually in hair and makeup. And we have to dress you." Silena held up a finger. "Don't say a word. Go." She pointed to one of the dressing cubicles.

* * *

><p>"What?" Annabeth protectively put a hand on her head. Spinning around in her chair, she glared at Silena. Silena impatiently sighed. "Annabeth, we're already beh-"<p>

"Behind schedule, I know. But you're not dying my hair."

"We're not dying your hair. We're just...adding streaks. To most of your head. You're hair is too light. It needs to be a little darker." Silena turned Annabeth back around, squinting at her hair. "Too light. Not the right image. You look too...sweet. No one's going to believe you play a convincing Tris. You need these highlights." Annabeth glared at her through the mirror.

"So people are going to say I look too sweet and innocent because of my hair? And streaks is going to fix this problem?"

"Don't worry." Annabeth looked around. A girl- around 16- sat in front of a mirror a few feet away from Annabeth, gripping the side of her chair. "They're just adding more color to your hair. It's not like they're chopping most of you hair off. And making it straighter."

Half of her hair was cut up to her jaw, pin straight. The other half was long and curly, the color of cinnamon. Her hazel-golden eyes squeezed shut as her stylist continued to chop off her hair. "They're also dying it black."

"Are you Hazel Levesque? You're playing Christina, right?" Annabeth had memorized the whole cast list. Most of the people she hadn't met yet.

The girl nodded. "I'm Annabeth." Silena smacked Annabeth shoulder. "Keep still."

***2 hours later****

After being shoved out of the styling chair and hastily clothed, Annabeth and Hazel were both told to report to studio A.

Most of the cast members were there. Actually, the lead and some supporting roles were there. A few extras were being briefed about what they should do. Why was everyone acting like this was such a big deal? This was just a photoshoot. Honestly, Annabeth was surprised they were giving extras posters.

"Hazel, have you seen Percy?" Annabeth asked. The younger girl shook her head. "The last time I saw him, he was getting his hair cut."

"Shit." Annabeth said. "What? What's wrong?" Hazel looked around.

Tammi and a small camera crew were talking with Chiron , gesturing to the room. Tammi caught Annabeth's eye and smirked, winking. "I hate her so much." Annabeth muttered, her hands balling into fists. Hazel followed Annabeth's gaze. "Oh. Her. We're supposed to be doing short interviews before our photos. I don't know how that snake managed to get into a private photoshoot, but obviously Chiron doesn't mind that much. "

"You don't like her either?"

"Are you kidding? She's horrible! She once told everyone that I ran away from a abusive mother."

Annabeth knew Tammi was horrible, but would she really go so far as to telling everyone Hazel was abused? Sure, it was her job to get in people's business, but revealing someone's personal issues was going too far. "Seriously? Why would she lie?"

Hazel rubbed her arm. "She wasn't lying."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Where's your mom now?"

"Dead," Hazel whispered. Every time Annabeth opened her mouth, she was making things worse. "If it makes you feel any better, my mom died a while back, too." Hazel gave Annabeth a small smile.

Hazel stared at something behind Annabeth. Her mouth hung open. Annabeth turned too. "Oh. My. Gods." She burst into laughter, holding her sides. Annabeth eventually realized that her laughter was the only noise in the room.

Everyone stared at Percy, their mouths agape. Some of the girls gawked, bushing and fanning their faces. Was Annabeth the only one who found this funny? Seriously, he didn't look that hot...

All they'd done to him was cut his hair a little and put in blue-eyed contacts that were so dark they looked almost black. Before he could even walk over to where Annabeth and Hazel were sitting, Tammi grabbed his arm and smiled flirtatiously. She led him to some corner obscured from Annabeth's view. Her camera crew followed but she barked something at them and they all scattered, running away from the beached blonde.

"Why does she want to ruin my life?" Annabeth sat on one of the sofas the stage crew set all throughout the room for waiting. Normally they'd put everyone in the green room, but the amount of people was too large for the stuffy broom closet of a room.

"She's just doing her job." Hazel said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

She'd only known the girl for a few hours, but Annabeth could tell Hazel was a good-natured sweetheart. "Hazel, you're way too understanding." The younger girl shrugged. "I don't find a reason why we can't try to understand. Things happen for a reason. We can't just sit there and think it's the universe's fault. We have to find answers ourselves."

Wow. Today must really be an off day for Annabeth. Since when did she start taking insight from 16-year-olds?

The realization hit her with the force of a freight train. Hazel was right. She couldn't just sit there and think Percy's an asshole for breaking up with her the way that he did. For almost two years now she'd been wanting to know why. Why couldn't Annabeth just stand up, wipe off the tears, suck up her pride and go investigate?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This chapter was originally way longer (probably because I added a flashback) but, I decided to cut it short. Maybe the other half will be the next chapter. But I am seriously upset that my chapters are getting shorter. I guess it'll be a filler chapter.**

**Raisahaque2002 (sorry if I got your name wrong)-you are already way ahead of me! Percy and Annabeth will have their moments (sooner rather than later). I can't tell you how Percy feels about Annabeth just yet, but I assure you that you're getting warmer. And about Percy's girlfriend Kelli: all will be explained in Percy's POV.**

**And since most of you-probably all of you- don't like the idea of Annabeth having a boyfriend, I guess she'll be single. I was kind of dreading having to write a break up, so now you guys gave me an excuse to go back and get rid of the whole boyfriend idea. So, thank you! But now I have to do revisions. Great. Maybe I'll do it later. **

**Rate and review**

**~Greekfreak302**

**P.S: Am I really that fast updating? Every day that pasts I feel like I'm losing viewers and visitors. Seriously, do I update that quickly? How long does it take other authors to update their fanfics?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p><em>****flashback******<em>

_Annabeth pulled Percy aside. "Do you like her?"_

_"What? What do you mean?" Percy asked. Annabeth hushed him, pulling him under the table. "The new girl. You like her, don't you?" Percy stared at her with puzzlement. "Wha-" realization dawned on his features. "You're jealous." He laughed as if this was the best news in the world._

_Percy got up and stuck his head out from underneath the table."The Annabeth Chase is-hmph!" Annabeth put her hand on his mouth and pulled him back down. "Keep your voice down, Percy. I do not like you. And, ew! Did you lick my hand?"_

_He grinned. "Yup."_

_Annabeth gave him a disgusted face. "Sometimes it's like I'm best friends with a four year old. Why do I even hang out with you?"_

_"You know you love me too much to leave me, Wise Girl. Don't try to act like you can live without me." He gave her a dazzling smile. Annabeth blushed. Did he know how he felt about him? Was it that obvious?_

_'Of course it is, stupid,' She chided herself. 'You don't go around pulling people under tables and demanding why they're getting cozy with the new girl. That gives off red flags.'_

_Annabeth engulfed Percy in a bear hug. She nuzzled his neck, breathing in her scent. Okay, yes, it was very weird. But Percy never asked questions. He always went with the flow. Actually, Annabeth's naïve thinking actually deluded her into believing that he actually wanted her too._

_"Promise me you'll never leave me, Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth hugged him tighter. '_For another girl..._' she wanted to add, deciding against saying it. Percy held an arm around her waist loosely, laughing. Soon he stopped, realizing she wasn't kidding. "Oh." He hugged her tighter. "Annabeth, you're my Wise Girl. I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon."_

* * *

><p><em>"Hurry up!" Annabeth yelled, pounding on the door.<em>

_Luke came out seconds later, smiling. He ruffled her hair. "Good morning to you too, Beth." Annabeth glared at him. "Are you done in there?" Luke leaned on the door frame, putting a finger to his chin. "Yes, I am. But, if you want a ride, I think it would be wise to skip your hour-long morning routine."_

_"What? Why?" Annabeth asked. "I'm leaving in fifteen minutes." Luke answered._

_Annabeth was about to ask why, but instead she hit his arm. "You're going to meet your girlfriend? But I-"_

_"Sorry, Beth." Luke said as he walked down the hall... Annabeth's mouth hung open. She chased after him."That's not fair!" She was about to follow him into his room when he slammed the door in her face. "Life isn't fair!" he called back. "Sometimes I wish they could just give you back to the orphanage you came from!" She yelled. _

_After a short shower, hastily putting on clothes and brushing her hair, Annabeth got into the car with a minute to spare. Luke smiled at her but she ignored him, sticking her tongue out. "I can't believe you're rushing me to suck face with your girlfriend."_

_Luke started the car, pulling out of the driveway. "Don't think of it that way."_

_"What other way is there to think of it?" Annabeth asked. Luke shrugged._

_*at school*_

_"You're late, Ms Chase." Mrs. Kerr didn't even look up from her book. The rest of the class was silent, working on a sheet. They kept sneaking glances at her, speaking in hushed whispers._

_"What? But this is the first period."_

_"Yes, and you missed home room and five minutes of my class. Where is your pass?" The middle-aged lady looked up, taking off her glasses. She leaned on her desk, raising an eyebrow as if questioning Annabeth if she'd like to keep arguing. Annabeth sighed. She was not going to let this woman ruin her no-late-days record._

_"I don't have one. But it's not like we're doing anything important today. We're just reviewing for the exam."_

_"Today is the exam."_

_Annabeth was totally screwed. "Shit."_

_Annabeth eye's caught Percy's. He was leaning back in his seat, grinning. He nodded in approval._

_Mrs. Kerr walked up to Annabeth. She put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, a warm gesture, but her cold eyes ruined it. "I'll tell you what. Since you have nothing but disrespect for me and my class, how about you pay the principal a little visit? Sound fun?"_

_Annabeth snorted. "Please. Your stupid forty-minute lectures about Macbeth sound better than having a lunch date with the principal." Annabeth didn't mean to be rude. Today was a seriously off day for her and she didn't know what to do._

_The class 'ooh'ed like a bunch of fifth graders. __Mrs. Kerr scowled._

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth kept re-running the incident with Mrs. Kerr for this morning, analyzing what went wrong. Well, except for the fact that she entered class late, cussed, and back-sassed a teacher. And landed herself a lunch date with the principal.<em>

_She sat on a bench outside of the office with head in her hands. Could this day get any worse? She's never been to this side of the office. It was as foreign as Area 51._

_Well, no, not really. Annabeth's been in this room a thousand times for various reasons. But this was different. She was in trouble._

_"This seat taken?"_

_Annabeth shook her head without looking up. She heard him sitting next to her. "Can you stop staring at me?" She mumbled, peeking through her fingers. He smiled, pulling her hands away from her face._

_"Relax, Annie. You're acting like the world is ending."_

_"I got sent to the principal's office!" She yelled. Percy hushed her. "As long as you don't draw attention to yourself, they don't notice you." Percy was right. Everyone was going about their business, not even glancing in her direction._

_"Trust me. I've been here."_

_"A lot," Annabeth added. Percy nodded, giving her a look. "I know how it works around here. They just make you sit down and wait the whole day to 'visit the principal'. I'll bet you ten bucks that Mrs. Kerr didn't call the office before she sent you. They're not expecting you."_

_"What do you want, Percy?"_

_He held out his hand, standing up. "It's lunch. You're hungry."_

_"What? I am n-" Her stomach interrupted her sentence. "Okay, maybe a little." She took Percy's hand._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**My apologies for the short chapter, but the flashback is kind of long. I broke it up again. Sorry. Btw, the flashback continues next chapter. **

**Would you rather longer chapters in a longer period of time, or shorter chapters in a short period of time?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p><em>**** continued flashback******<em>

_Annabeth stared at the two, biting her lip trying to keep herself from saying something she'd regret. When Percy invited her to lunch, she thought that they were going to eat in the library like the usually did._

_On their way to the library, they had seen Rachel sitting in the hall outside of the cafeteria by herself, her tray in her lap. Annabeth couldn't say no to his pleading face. So she agreed to let the new girl sit with them._

_And now Annabeth sat in the cafeteria, nothing to do but watch Percy and Rachel get to know each other better. She crossed her arms. Why should Annabeth care? Percy can like whoever he wants. She's not his mother nor his girlfriend._

_Annabeth could never compete with Rachel anyways. No wonder why Percy gave his attention to her. Long fiery red hair cascaded down her back in an abundance of unruly curls. Her flawless ivory skin seemed to be glowing, along with her emerald-green eyes. All in all, she looked like an exotic model._

_But does he like her? Love her? They might as well go to prom together and get married! Annabeth took a deep breath. '_You're being ridiculous_,' she told herself. '_Percy would never-_'_

_Percy nudged her. Annabeth blinked, uncrossing her arms. "What's wrong?" he asked. Annabeth shrugged off his hand on her arm. "Nothing," she muttered. "Why don't you go back and get cozy with your girlfriend?"_

_Percy grabbed her arm and stood up, forcing Annabeth to follow him out of the cafeteria._

_"What is your problem?" He demanded. Annabeth shrugged. "I dunno. You shouldn't be wasting time with me, your best friend. No, you should go back and keep Rachel company. It's okay, really. I never mattered anyway."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Percy Jackson. You guys are going to the end of the year campfire together." Annabeth tried to sound nonchalant. This fact has been bothering her all week, mainly the reason why she'd confronted Percy. She was not married to Percy. Percy did not belong to her. Then why did it hurt more than it should? _

_"What? H-how did you know that?" he seemed genuinely confused. Annabeth took this as a sign that it was true. He wouldn't look in her eyes. "Huh. So you do like her?"_

_"Why do you care?" His tone was harsh. "You know, I thought you just were jealous of Rachel jeopardizing our friendship. But it isn't that, is it?" Annabeth's face flushed, realizing where he was going with the conversation._

_"Percy, I-"_

_"You really like me, don't you?" he interrupted. Annabeth glared. "Do not flatter yourself. Please just tell me this: do you really like her?"_

_Percy hesitated, then nodded. "I don't see why I can't get to know her." He shuffled his feet, avoiding her eyes. Annabeth forced herself to nod. "O-okay. I just hope you two have a great time, Percy." Annabeth turned and walked away. _

_She really wasn't being fair to Percy. Annabeth made him tell the truth and now she's mad? She wouldn't be surprised if Percy hated her right now._

_****End of flashback****_

Annabeth remembered it like it was yesterday. That was the first-and last- time Annabeth confronted him about his love life. After that day she just decided it was best that she stop meddling. Sure, Percy and Rachel had gone out a full year after that, but that's when Annabeth realized Percy made his own decisions and could like whoever he wanted to like.

Sure, Annabeth was ecstatic when Percy said he loved her, but that's a story for another day.

"-alright, Annabeth? Annabeth?" Hazel was shaking her shoulders.

Annabeth blinked, realizing that Hazel was talking. "Huh? What happened?" Hazel sighed in relief. "You blacked out. But, um, they said it was your turn." Hazel pointed to the corner where Tammi and her camera crew were waiting. She swallowed hard and stood up.

"Good luck," Hazel whispered. Annabeth nodded and slowly walked over to the couch where Tammi was lounging, typing something on her phone. When she saw Annabeth approach, Tammi waved her over, forcefully sitting her down on the sofa.

"Long time no see, Annie." Annabeth forced herself to stay calm and not yell at Tammi in front of the camera.

"Hi, Tammi."

"I've gotten word that you're going to be releasing a new album soon. While you're working on this movie project, right?" Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. It's going to be called-"

Tammi laughed. "Right. I don't really care, and I'm sure our viewers would be bored hearing about your music." Annabeth's mouth hung open and Tammi laughed once again, patting Annabeth on the back. Sh felt Tammi's claws for nails dig into her back. If Annabeth didn't know that this girl hated her, she would have guessed that Tammi was actually likable. She couldn't even imagine what the viewers would think of Annabeth and Tammi as. Best friends? Annabeth shuddered at the thought.

Tammi stopped laughing and leaned on her hand, staring at Annabeth seriously. "The rumors are confirmed true about you and Mr. Jackson. How do you feel about that?"

"Uh...shouldn't this interview be about the movie?"

"I won't tell if you don't." The blonde haired bitch winked. "I'm sure everyone knows about Percabeth. Maybe everyone except...you two?" She stared at Percy , a sinful smile on her face.

"What? I-we- Percy and I are not dating. Yes, this movie we are co-stars who will be...in contact with each other a lot, but nothing more than that. Percy and I are friends. Best friends, actually," she lied easily.

Tammi seemed unconvinced. "Well, that's good, I guess. While you and Percy were caught on your supposed 'date', Kelli Empsai reported to the press that she and Percy were officially dating. How do you feel about that, Annie?"

Annabeth stayed silent, staring at Percy from across the set. Although he was talking to Mr. D, he stared back at her, all the confirmation she needed. Annabeth peeled her eyes away from him, turning back to he camera. "It doesn't really bother me as much as you think, Tammi. I'm sure most of you are on the 'Percabeth' ship, but that ship has sunken a long time ago. I do not have feelings for Percy, and I'm sure he feels the same way. So I hope he's happy with Kelli." Annabeth stood up, not waiting for Tammi to continue asking questions.

* * *

><p>"Does this mean you're not firing us?" Percy asked. Chiron laughed, handing Percy and Annabeth their script changes. "Would I be giving you the script changes if you were fired?"<p>

"What changed your mind?" Annabeth asked. This morning Chiron had called another urgent meeting between Percy and Annabeth. But this time he had personally called them. Annabeth didn't know about Percy's call, but over the phone Chiron sounded angry.

"Well, for one thing, I'm sure all of your fans combined will hunt me down and kill me. One of the many reasons I didn't want this project exposed just yet," He gave them a pointed look. "And two, you both are great actors. I believe it would be wasted talent if I let you go. And no, this isn't about favoritism. Even if you two are my favorite actors to work with."

Annabeth couldn't help but smiling. She squealed- so unlike the professional Annabeth Chase- and hugged Percy. Surprised, he stumbled and nearly fell down bringing Annabeth with him. She hugged Chiron too, thanking him repeatedly.

Annabeth pulled back. "But," Chiron said, "I do expect you to practice your lines daily."

"You mean..." Percy started. The director nodded. "You two are still awkward. Dionysus and I thought it was because of your history, but that obviously isn't the case. Both of you are restraining yourselves."

"What?"

"You guys are no longer arguing, yet you still can't be believable love interests. While you two can act together, you can't be romantic. Both of you have the roles, but you need to practice or do something to make it believable. We start filming in two weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello. If anyone was wondering, during the flashback Annabeth and Percy were 15. And because I've gotten different opinions, I'l just stick to my normal updating schedule (Every few days).****But I will try longer chapters in shorter periods of time. **

**Just curious: what's your favorite song?**

**I don't really have anything to say in this author's note, so...uh,yeah. Goodbye.**

**Review!  
><strong>

**~greakfreak302**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p>"What are you waiting for? Get back up! Let's go people!"<p>

Annabeth panted, laying on the ground, unable to pull herself up. Why had she been so stubborn and insisted on training with the guys? Why couldn't she just be happy with the easy training program they had provided for the girls?

Beckendorf kneeled down to her level. "I bet you five bucks you can't do 500," He whispered. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and pulled herself up again. She was not going to let Beckendorf treat her like she was some defenseless girl. Annabeth paused, realizing that challenging her to get her to do more was exactly what he was trying to do. Obviously he was truly a great trainer if he knew exactly what got them motivated.

He stood up and clapped. "Good job, Annabeth." He turned to the rest of the boys in the gym. "You can learn from these girls. Nice job, Hazel." There was a collective groan throughout the gym.

Hazel, who was doing push ups nonstop, paused for a second and flashed an exhausted smile. Hazel was seriously awesome. She'd asked some of the girls on the cast to switch trainers, but Hazel was the only one who agreed. And now the girl was barely breaking a sweat, doing this like shewas used to it. This girl never ceased to amaze her.

Annabeth had lost count of how many push ups she'd been doing. But she continued, trying to beat Percy. Their eyes met. He stuck out his tongue, grinning. She rolled her eyes, going faster. She didn't know how many minutes passed, but eventually everyone was watching Percy and Annabeth. Some were stretching, while others were practically inhaling their water. Hazel gave her a thumbs up.

"What are you on, Annabeth?"

She let out a short breath and answered. "1,957."

Percy laughed. "2,025." His face was red, yet he decided to show off and go one handed. She kept going. Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. The extra weight made her collapse. She panted and looked up at Beckendorf. He smiled at her and pointed to Percy. That smug bastard had stopped?!

He leaned on a wall, not sweating an inch. Was he even human? "I had to stop. I could never miss an opportunity to let you push yourself for no reason." Percy said, giving her his signature side grin.

Annabeth sat on her legs, feeling dizzy. Beckendorf clapped. "Good job, everyone. Tomorrow is leg day." Once again, everyone groaned. Travis and Connor Stoll ran out of the room first, yelling 'freedom!' down the hall. Of course. The twins were the weakest, the first to quit. Annabeth was truly surprised that Chiron even casted them for a roll. The same role.

Slowly, everyone exited the gym. Hazel gave Annabeth a hug and left. "I'll see you later."

Percy helped Annabeth up. When she got to her feet, she stumbled. He put a hand on her waist, steadying her. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He seemed unconvinced. "We should go get a smoothie," he suggested. Annabeth nodded. She pushed off of him, going and talking to Beckendorf. The trainer was twice the size of Annabeth. Actually, his biceps were easily the size of her head. With his size and the permanent scowl, he was pretty scary. But when you talked to him, he was a total sweetheart.

Beckendorf is/was Percy's personal trainer. Percy had jokingly suggested that Beckendorf be the new trainer for the actors, butChiron thought it was a great idea and hired him.

He held out a fifty dollar bill. Annabeth stared at it. "What?" she asked, confused. He put it in her hand. "I told you I'd give you five dollars for every 500 push ups you'd do. You did around 5,000, so here you go." Annabeth stared at it. She smiled. "Thanks."

Percy plucked the bill from her hand. He waved it in Beckendorf's face. "I remember when you used to do this for me. What happened? Now you're giving it to people who clearly don't deserve it?"

"I don't give them to show offs." Beckendorf returned the 50 dollars to Annabeth. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Percy.

"Why are you following me?" She asked once she left the gym. Percy innocently smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about. We might actually be happening to going in the same direction."

Annabeth's body felt like it would collapse from exhaustion any second. She trekked down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. Percy followed behind her, talking about something completely random. Annabeth stumbled. Percy held her arm tightly, putting himself in front of her so she wouldn't fall.

"You okay?"

Annabeth looked down, her vision blurring. She blinked, and it returned to normal. '_Just from lack of sleep. I'm fine_', she said to herself. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are we getting a smoothie or not?" Percy reluctantly let go of him. A smile slowly grew on his face. "I know the perfect place."

* * *

><p>"Ganymede, this is Annabeth. Wise Girl, this is Ganymede." The bartender smiled charmingly at her. Annabeth looked around. This place definitely was not a normal place you'd go to for smoothies. In fact, it was like a nightclub that sold all types of drinks-including smoothies.<p>

Everyone in the room-besides the staff- was a celebrity. Maybe that's why Percy wanted to bring her here. Because there were no papparazzi. But still, among the other people in the room, Annabeth looked like trash. Percy- like the true adonis he was- looked perfect. His hair was a mess and his clothes were crumpled, perfecting the "just got out of bed look". But Annabeth? She looked like she hadn't taken a shower in ages.

"Why'd you bring me here? I look horrible." Percy shook his head. "You look fine."

"Mighty fine, I might add." Ganymede said, winking. Percy flashed him a warning glare. " Can we order, or not?" Without waiting for an answered, Percy ordered.

Annabeth at on a stool, holding her hand on her forehead. "Seriously, are you okay?" Percy asked. Annabeth glared at him. "I'm fine. Just stop asking me the same freaking question over and over again," she snapped. Percy held out his hands. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm just...tired."

"On the house," Annabeth spun in her chair facing the bar, grabbing the smoothie. This place had to be the absolute most bizarre place to get a smoothie. "Thanks, Ganymede. Um...where's the bathroom?" She asked. Maybe cold water would hep her wake up.

"Up the stairs, second door to the left." She stood up. "And, um...word of advice: don't open the third right door. " She gave Percy a questioning look, but he just shrugged in return.

On her way into the bathroom, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorr..." The girl stared at her in awe.

Annabeth thought she recognized this girl. Her amber hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail, side bangs sweeping over her left eye. Her forest green eyes shone brightly a she stared at Annabeth. A small tattoo of three flowers went diagonally up her cheekbone, ending besides her right eye. "You're Juniper,right?"

The girl nodded vigorously. Juniper was even newer to the celebrity life than Annabeth. She had been discovered by a few agents a few months ago, yet still seemed to be insanely popular.

"You're Annabeth Chase!" She squealed. Annabeth blinked. "Can I get your autograph?"

"Um...okay." It wasn't everyday that a celebrity-especially one that was more famous than you- asks for your autograph. "Hey, are you okay? You're not looking too great. Annabeth?"

Annabeth steadied herself by leaning on a wall. She looked back at Juniper. "You know what, I'll get an autograph later. I'll just get Grover to give you my number."

"You know Grover?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." She answered, smiling. Maybe that's why she seemed so familiar. She left Annabeth in the dark hallway, disappearing down the stairs.

Annabeth leaned on the door frame of the bathroom, hands on her knees. Her headache spread throughout her body, making it difficult to move. She'd had migraines before, but nothing this bad.

Stumbling into the bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face. If she was being honest, the training class had seriously drained all her energy. She hadn't really slept all night, and she had skipped breakfast and her morning coffee. It wasn't wise of her to push herself to the limit like that. 'I guess this is my consequence,' she thought.

Feeling slightly better, she opened the door. "Annabeth? Are you okay?" She heard Percy call. She knew she's been up here for quite a while, but it was seriously annoying how Percy kept asking if she was okay like she was some weak little girl.

She started down the stairs. Percy sighed in relief when he saw her. "I was beginning to think-"

"I'm fine, Percy," She interrupted. "I just-" she stopped. Her body felt like it was being weighted down by an invisible force. Once again, her vision blurred and almost completely disappeared. She shook her head and took a step, trying to convince herself she was fine.

Her foot slipped and she tumbled down the stairs, her body feeling like a rag doll. Everything went black, her world still. Before she blacked out, she heard Percy repeatedly calling her name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello faithful viewers and visitors! My updating schedule might be a bit off for the next few weeks. Exams seriously suck.**

** To the reviewers who answered my question: thank you! I will keep those songs in mind. What's your favorite movie? Just so you know, these questions are kind of important. I'd be very appreciative if you answer!**

**One more thing: how do you feel about OCs?**

**Review!**

**~greekfreak302**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth opened her eyes, looking around. Her head pounded and her body felt weak. She pushed the bag of ice off her head and sat up. She was on some expensive looking white leather couch with a blanket draped over her in an equally expensive looking room.<p>

Percy sat in an arm-chair across from her, biting his lip. His eyes were dark, and the bags under his eyes indicated he didn't sleep in a long time. When he realized she was awake, he blinked and smiled. "Hey. You've been out for a while. I was starting to get worried."

"Why didn't you bring me to the hospital?" she asked, pushing off the couch. Percy stood up."Take it easy, Annabeth. You hit your head kinda hard."

"So if I was hurt, why didn't you bring me to the hospital?"

"It was only temporary fatigue, Annabeth. And, it was rush hour. I'm sure everyone would be breathing down your neck to see if you were okay. You'd be in the headlines for the next week or two." He sat next to her. He's keeping something from her.

"Don't act like you were doing me a favor. What's the real reason you didn't bring me? You didn't want to be seen with me?" She was growing more irate by the second.

"What? No. Why are you getting mad, Annabeth? I was just trying to help." He put a hand on her arm. She recoiled, moving as far away from him as possible.

"Bullshit! I didn't ask for your help. What is the real reason you didn't bring me to the hospital?"

"Annabeth, don't give me that 'I don't need help' crap. I know you. If I brought you to the hospital you'd be giving me the third degree for month. And don't even say you weren't. You would have said that I thought you were some defenseless girl that always need help. Well guess what? I don't. You can handle your own problems. I don't even know why I helped in the first place."

Annabeth stayed silent, hugging her legs. Percy sighed. "Look, I didn't bring you here to argue."

"I know you're trying to help, Percy. You always do. So...thanks, I guess." She really was being ungrateful. The situation could have been way worse. Without thinking, she rushed forward and hugged him. Percy blinked. "Annabeth?"

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I...I'm glad you're back in my life."

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY'S POV<strong>

Well, for starters, he thought Annabeth was dead.

Seriously. His heart literally stopped when he saw her hit her head on the ground. Ganymede had helped him bring her to a room upstairs. And then he had seen the blood. Gods, it was so much blood.

In all honesty, that had to be the worst night of his life. He thought she would have died. What would he do without her? She was his world. Those years they were apart were hell for him.

Percy buried his face in his hands. Since when did he quote romance novels? What the hell? Since when did he _read_ romance novels?

"Percy, relax. She's gong to be fine. I called a friend. He should be here soon." Ganymede said. Percy looked up from his hands. They had made a makeshift bed for Annabeth out of a table and a few old blankets. Her hair was turning darker red by the minute.

When his friend came- who claimed he was trained in medics- they were shooed out of the room. The guy had told them that she might have split the side of her head on a rusty nail. That didn't make Percy feel any better.

Percy sat on the floor across the hall, staring at the door as if expecting Annabeth would come out soon, feeling better.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Percy blinked. "What? No. I- we're not..." he sighed. "It's complicated." Ganymede laughed. "I can see that. She's obviously trying to compress feelings herself. Why not just go for it?"

"I can't just go for it because she- wait, what? Annabeth doesn't like me." He couldn't allow himself to think like that. He was the one that ended things between them. He was sure Annabeth hated him. He couldn't get false hope. It would just crush him. Like what he did to Annabeth.

"You're right. She loves you. Did something happen between you two?"

He avoided Ganymede's light eyes. Ganymede studied him. "So something did happen. Let me guess: you were being an asshole, broke her heart, now you regret what you did and think she hates you?"

Percy's mouth opened in shock. "Wha-how did you know?"

Ganymede laughed. "Please. I know desire when I see it. And you two have so much sexual tension you might as well be eye-raping her." Percy's face flushed. "This is not a time to be talking about my love life. My love life might be non-existent right now."

The bartender punched him playfully. "Now you and I both know that isn't true. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Percy buried his face in his arms, groaning. "She's not my...we don't- ugh. Kelli is just for show. She is not and never will be my girlfriend. She's a total bitch. We both agreed to 'date' each other for publicity. Nothing more."

Ganymede smirked. "That's not what she's telling the press."

"She thinks- wait, why am I telling you this? You're a bartender."

Ganymede pretended to be offended. "And are you not a regular here? I thought we were friends, Percy. Did you know that bartender are unlicensed therapists? Even if customers are usually drunk, that doesn't stop them from venting, does it? You can tell me anything. Bartender-customer confidentiality."

Percy smiled. Remembering where he was and what had happened, his smiled slowly faded. "Dude, I appreciate you trying to get my mind of the situation, but I need to know if he's okay."

"If she dies, you should clear your conscience and admit to why you hurt her. If she doesn't die...it's still not a bad idea to tell the truth."

* * *

><p>And now, six days later, here he was, still staring a her while she slept. Or, at least, he hoped she was sleeping.<p>

She had to be sleeping. Don't dead people start to smell after a while? He hit himself in the head. Why was he thinking like this? Annabeth is going to wake up.

He stilled when he saw movement across the living room. Annabeth was stirring. He felt like a creeper, staring at her. Every minute of everyday he's been watching her, hoping she'd wake up. Maybe he should move before she woke up and saw him staring at her.

Too late. Before he could move, Annabeth's eyes opened and she looked around, slightly dazed. When she saw him, her eyebrows knitted and she sat up.

"Hey, you've been out for a while. I was starting to get worried." Saying he was worried was a huge understatement. He had to restrain himself from rushing forward and kissing her. Even if he couldn't admit how the days without her were hell, he was still glad she was awake.

Forget what Ganymede said. Annabeth didn't love him. She couldn't. He didn't love her either. No, not in a romantic way. It was a brother-sister type of love. The past days have been hell because he was worried that he'd lose yet another important person in his life. Yeah. In no way did he love Annabeth Chase. He can't love.

'I don't love Annabeth,' he convinced himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I know I promised a flashback/explanation for Percy's POV, but I decided to just explain things. Next chapter maybe. I hope I did good. I kind of wanted to show both of their point of views for this chapter ( I don't know why) and I also wanted to fill you in on what happened when Annabeth was unconscious. **

**Annabeth's mad because he know's Percy's keeping the truth from her. Which is kind of why she was getting annoyed with him. And Percy doesn't want to tell her how bad she was really hurt.**

**Please don't kill me for how I ended that chapter! Everything will be explained. *HINT* look closely at Percy's thoughts at the end. If you get that then you pretty much know why Percy was being such an asshole**

** I don't really think I have anything else to say, so...keep reading.**

**Review!**

**~greekfreak302**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p>*****flashback*****<p>

_She's not answering. Shit, why isn't she answering? He forced himself to stare at the road._

_Sure, they'd gone out before, but they'd never 'gone out'. Like, on a date. He knew Annabeth hated the 'exclusive' thing, but he appreciated her keeping them a secret. It just showed what she was willing to do for him._

_Which is why he always felt like crap whenever she wanted to go out and he'd shoot her down. Sure, they'd gone to a fast-food restaurant or something with friends, but it was never serious. He could tell Annabeth was fed up._

_Mainly the reason why he'd asked her out. BUT SHE'S NOT FREAKING ANSWERING!_

_His knuckles gripped the steering wheel, turning white. He needed to relax. Maybe she was just wondering why he had suddenly asked her out. Yeah, maybe. Annabeth did like to read in between the lines a lot. He always had to consider his words around her._

_It had taken him all day to work up the nerve to ask her out and now he was left hanging. Maybe she was reconsidering being with Percy at all, not wanting anything to do with him. For what?! Asking her out?!_

_"I don't know." Her voice cut through the panic in his head. When he realized what she'd said, his heart wrenched. I don't know is a clear sign that she's not interested, right?_

_Wait. Of course she's interested. Annabeth Chase is his girlfriend. _His girlfriend_. But he still needed confirmation that Annabeth wasn't done with him. He knew she was starting to get skeptical._

_He forced himself to act as if her response had no impact on him. "It's not a hard question. Yes or no?" Without hesitation, she answered. "Yes."_

_Happiness surged through him. He tried to remain calm, but he couldn't help but smile at her. She bit her lip, forcing back a smile, but her eyes shone brightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead her eyes flicked over to something in front of him. "Percy! The road!"_

_He quickly turned back, swerving back into the right lane, narrowly avoiding a massive truck heading their way. Annabeth had that affect on him; making him completely blindsided from the rest of the world. His hand snaked into hers, holding tightly and never letting go the whole ride back to her house._

* * *

><p><em>*some time later**<em>

_"Dad! Guess what! I-" Percy stopped, looking around. There was no one else in the small hotel room. When he checked, only his small suitcase was left in the closet. Percy ran his hands through his hair._

_"No big deal, right? Dad might just be out or something. He's coming back," He said to himself._

_His mother knew this would happen. But, no, Percy just had to disagree and say that Poseidon will actually act like a father for once. Sally and Percy had just gotten kicked out of their own apartment by Gabe, an abusive lazy bastard whom Sally was married to. She tried to get rid of him and it backfired in their face, so now they were in a nasty court battle._

_Poseidon Olympia was an entrepreneur/oceanographer, traveling all over for 'business' purposes. Sally and he always knew that was an excuse for not being a father to Percy._

_And for some reason, Poseidon thought it would be a good idea for Percy to stay with him while he was in town. Something about "bonding" he claimed._

_Yeah, some bonding. Most of the time Poseidon would be out at a bar or gods knows where, while Percy waited for him. But recently, he gave up trying. He and his dad will just never be as close as he was with his mother._

_Searching the rooms again, he saw that there was no trace of Poseidon, or any signs that he'd been here. Typical._

_He considered calling Annabeth. Her dad might let him stay with them. He could sleep in Luke's room or something. He dialed Annabeth's number. As he waited for her to pick up, he turned._

_Poseidon's wallet was on the bed. He hung up and walked over to it, picking it up. A note fell out._

_'_Perseus,

I tried and I can't. Too much is going on right now. I left you enough money to support you and your mother for now. I'm sorry. I love you and your mother, Perseus. I hope we can try again soon._'_

_Percy ripped up the letter. He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want his father's apologies. He didn't want Poseidon's money either. He could support his mother with is own money. He didn't need his father._

_He didn't need anyone. Love is overrated, anyways. That's right. He'll show Poseidon that he didn't need his father's money or his love._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>_

_"Thalia, you don't understand. He asked me on a date!"_

_Thalia rolled her eyes and pulled out her ear buds. "You said that last year, Annie. You know, when you actually starteddating."_

_"No, that's when he asked me to be his girlfriend. We never officially gone on a date." Thalia sat up. "Sounds like a whole bunch of bullshit to me. Why do you even bother with that dickhead?"_

_"He's you're cousin." She reminded her. She continued searching through her closet. Sure, she's been grounded till graduation, but that didn't mean Annabeth was going to actually stay home._

_Her parents seriously didn't know how to punish their children. Wait, no, that wasn't true. Luke and the twins were being punished so much that dad had run out of ideas. And somehow Luke always managed to escape his punishment._

_Malcolm and Annabeth were the perfect children. She'd never been grounded, probably the reason dad didn't know what to do with her. Thalia had manipulated him into allowing her 'visits' from friends. And, as long as it was for school purposes, she was allowed to go over a friends' house._

_"He might be blood, and I love him, but he's a total jackass. I'm just watching out for my future sister in law."_

_Annabeth burst out laughing. Thalia was totally obsessed with Luke. "But seriously, Annabeth. If it took him a whole year of being 'exclusive' to ask you out, there's something going on. I'm just trying to watch out for you."_

_"Or...maybe he's actually trying. Maybe he's actually changed." Annabeth knew that wa highly unlikely. Percy was definitely changing, but most likely for the worst. But it never hurt to be optimistic._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_

_"Dude, don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Grover asked._

_Percy shrugged, putting the phone on speaker. "I don't know what you mean."_

_The line went silent, then Grover sighed. "Seriously, Perce? We're going through this again?" Percy stared up at the ceiling, running a hand through his hair. "You lost me, man. What are you talking about?"_

_"If I could punch you right now, I would. You've been talking about this date since last week. And now you're all depressed?"_

_Oh. Right. His date with Annabeth. He hadn't totally forgotten, but he had pushed it to the back of his mind, due to his current state of homelessness. Technically that wasn't true- they were staying in the pre-paid hotel room- but the expensive and uncomfortable hotel room felt far from home. Especially since Percy refused to pay for food with his father's money._

_"I take the silence as a sign that I'm right. You're not going to blow her off, are you?" He'd been asking himself that question since last week. He knew standing her up would crush her, but he couldn't continue. He can't do this._

_Getting close to someone would just mean them leaving you in the end. He couldn't make himself go through that again, and he definitely didn't want to do that to Annabeth. It was better to end things before feelings ran too deep._

_"So you are. Come on, dude, you know you're better than that!"_

_"What do you want me to do, Grover?" Percy snapped. "Go over to her house and tell her why I can't go on a date with her? Why I can't love her?"_

_"Yes, Percy. I want you to do exactly that. I know you're my bro, but I watch out for Annabeth too. Tell her."_

_"But-"_

_"No excuses Perce. Promise me you'll explain to her."_

_Percy sighed. "Fine. Later." He hung up. Slipping on his jacket, he grabbed his car keys and slipped out of the hotel room._

_***At the lake****_

_Percy ripped off a branch from one of the trees and started writing in the sand. This was his lame excuse for a romantic gesture/breakup. He knew he promised Grover that he would tell Annabeth, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough to say to her face that he didn't love her._

_He sat on the shore, his feet in the water, deep in thought. It was about an hour or two before Annabeth would show up._

_He held a piece of paper in his hand, a pen in the other. He didn't know what to say. Everything he thought of sounded lame, definitely something that would make Annabeth hate him._

_He heard eaves crunching. How long had he sat there trying to put pen to paper? He quickly scribbled something on the paper and set it down on the sand, running to hide in the trees._

_A few seconds later, Annabeth came out, looking as beautiful as ever. Percy bit his lip, trying to keep himself from calling out her name. If he saw her up close, it would change those days of convincing himself he didn't need love in his life. And he was absolutely sure that he was better off alone._

_He watched as she looked around, obviously expecting him. She waited there for hours, her head in her hands. Several times he almost reached out and touched her, then recoiled, remembering why he did this in the first place._

_She finally realized that he wasn't coming. She stood up, flats in one hand, and started walking away. She stopped suddenly, looking down._

_Percy's stomach dropped. She found it._

_She picked up the pendant, studying it in her hands. Annabeth turned, reading a blue sticky note. She crumpled it up, her face turning red. He didn't know how he could possibly see it from here, but a tear slipped down her cheek._

_Great. He tried to spare her feelings, but only managed in hurting her._

_Like father, like son._

_It repulsed him to be anything like his bastard of a father, but he knew it was true. He was just following in his father's footsteps. He was just bound to turn out like Poseidon._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello! We're almost at 11,000 views! I'm so happy! If only I had as many reviews...but I'm still grateful!**

** I don't have anything else to say, so...bye, I guess? **

**Review!**

**~greekfreak302**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p>"Percy?" Annabeth shook him. His eyes glazed over, a pained look on his face, as if he was recalling an arduous memory. She put a hand on his arm.<p>

He blinked, staring down at her with a incomprehensible expression. He loosely wrapped an arm around her, still staring at her. His eyes kept wandering down to her lips, then returning to her eyes, giving her an intense look.

His eyes said a million words. He pulled her in gently, as if he were trying to say something he couldn't possibly say out loud. She hesitantly hugged him back, leaning into his embrace.

What was she doing? Percy was not her boyfriend. She didn't even like him. Okay, major lie, but still. He had Kelli. Why was he wasting time waiting on her? Since when did he do that?

She pulled back gently, as if afraid to break this fragile moment.

"Percy..." His eyes silenced her. Speaking seemed to shatter their little intimate world. She completely pulled away, turning and facing him, her hands tracing a pattern in a blue sweatshirt Percy had lent her.

He wouldn't look at her. What was wrong with Percy? Why was he acting like this all of a sudden?

'_Like what, Annabeth?_' she challenged herself.

Like...like he loved her. He had never been this affectionate

He opened his mouth, looking conflicted, and closed it again. "I..." He frowned. She wanted to yell at him to spit it out, curious as to what he had to say. He sighed, moving farther away from her on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, watching Percy carefully.

His back was to her. "Percy? Wha-"

"Annabeth, I'm..." he sighed once again. Was it really that hard? Sure, she didn't know what he was about to say, but she was hoping it was a specific four words.' ..._in love with you.'_

He opened his mouth once again, but when she looked into his eyes, he gave her a small smile, along with an exhausted sigh. Almost as if he was giving up...

"Annabeth, I'm just glad you're awake. I was getting worried."

"Oh. That's it?" Shit. She didn't mean to say it like that. "I mean, you seemed pretty worked up trying to say just that. I thought there might be something else."

Percy nodded, biting his lip. "There is. But...I don't think I'm ready to share jut yet." Annabeth nodded. "I get it."

"But, um...Percy?" He blinked, staring at her. She slowly inched closer to him, fearful that he might not say yes. "Do you mind if I..." She moved in closer, her nerve set on overdrive. They were so close that their noses touched.

"Go ahead," he whispered. His eyes kept flicking to her lips. What if...

'_ugh, shut up, Annabeth and just kiss him!_' a voice in her head said. She shrugged. "Eh, fuck it."

She smashed her lips to his. He held onto her hip, kissing her fervently. She kissed him back with equal eagerness, grabbing the back of his hair and pulling him closer. Somehow- through her Percy induced haze- she had slid into his lap. Her face felt hot upon this realization, but she never let go, pulling him impossibly closer. They were so close it seemed like their bodies were molded together.

Somehow, through their intense make out session, there still seemed to be an overwhelming sense of intimacy, making it all even hotter for Annabeth. They barely parted while Percy pulled off his shirt. He started thumbing the sweatshirt, but she put a hand on his, stopping him. "Percy, stop. I..." She looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" He asked. There was no judgment in his tone, more like astonishment. She nodded, hanging her head."19 year old virgin, I know." (**A/N: not trying to offend anyone. Sorry if I did! :)**) Percy moved hair away from her face with a certain tenderness that made Annabeth lean into his touch. "There's nothing wrong with that, Annabeth. Actually, it's kind of cool."

Percy had always respected the 'no sex' rule, something Annabeth was completely grateful for. "I'm just saving myself for someone totally worth it," she mumbled, looking away. The amount of heat rushing to her face made it feel like it was melting.

Percy sat up, cupping her face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. Somehow, this was way better than before. Her love for Percy increased 10 times. She sighed, twisting her finger on a lock of his hair. "God, I love you," she mumbled. Percy froze, and Annabeth realized what she'd just said.

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY'S POV<strong>

Crap.

What was Kelli doing here? As far as his knowledge went, she was supposed to be on vacation in Greece.

"Babe," He saw Annabeth wince, but ignored it. "What are you doing here?" He stood up, finding his shirt and put it back on. By the door, holding several suitcases, Kelli waited for an answer patiently. He walked over to her slowly.

She pulled off her sunglasses, fixing her cold gaze on Annabeth. When he approached, her cold demeanor completely changed. "May I ask what you were doing with her?" She asked, no hint of anger in her tone. She seemed genuinely curious. But he knew Kelli. She was just acting calm, but inside it was pretty obvious she was pissed.

Although she looked at Annabeth as if she were quizzical, Percy could see straight through her mask. She looked like a predator stalking its prey, ready to rip Annabeth to pieces. She raised an eyebrow. "Are any of you going to stop staring at me and answer the quetion that has been asked?"

"We were practicing," Annabeth said quietly. Kelli stared at her over Percy's shoulder and actually_ laughed_. Percy nervously laughed too. "What's so funny, Kelli?"

"Silly me," She stopped laughing. Her eyes felt like it was ripping through him. "I thought you might have been cheating on me. But no. That was all just a scene for your movie."

"Something like that," Annabeth mumbled. "I get it. Of course you wouldn't be so stupid as to cheating on me with_ her_." Kelli said, resting a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"_Excuse me_?" Annabeth said, standing up. He held out a hand towards Annabeth, stopping her. He refocused his attention on Kelli. "Nothing happened, Kelli. She is no threat. You're my girlfriend. She's my costar. That's all we were doing; practicing." Kelli's lip curled and she crossed her arms, but she nodded anyways.

"Hello? 'She', the costar, is standing right here!" Annabeth said, face flushed in anger.

He pecked Kelli on the lips, grabbing his car keys. "Stay here. I'll drop Annabeth home, okay?"

Begrudgingly, she nodded. He started walking through the door without waiting for Annabeth. He paused just before reaching the door.

"Let me go," Annabeth said. A glance behind him showed Kelli holding Annabeth's arm tightly, claws for nails digging into her skin. "I used to think you were a persistently bothersome little girl who hardly posed a threat. Obviously I was wrong. Now you've earned my undivided attention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, that was...I seriously have no words for this chapter. Short chappie, I know, but oh well. Sorry if I offended anyone anyhow.**

**Percy and Annabeth are starting to develop feelings! Well, not really, considering Annabeth already loves Percy ...a lot. Unconditionally. But now that love is turning into something deeper. Chapter 15, yay! But in all honesty, this chapter really sucks. Luckily, the story kicks off next chap.**

**OH MY GODS! I have so many ideas and no idea how to write them and its killing me! Seriously, though. So many ideas (most of which i forget) that I want to add but wont fit in with the plot! But, I might or might not start another story when this one is over.**

**Not while I'm still writing this story, because I _will_ lose interest. Sadly, that's what happened with my other story, Stupidity Killed the Cat. I started writing Beautifully Flawed and completely abandoned S.K.C. So sad. :-(**

**Anyways, enough rambling!**

**Random question: what's your worse fear?**

**Review!**

**~greekfreak302**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

**A/N: AnnabethGranger7121993: don't worry, they'll be no sex scenes. Not that type of story. **

**Anyways, keep reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH'S POV<strong>

She stared out the window, still fuming. Should she really be afraid of Kelli? Because all Annabeth was now was pissed. Kelli was not intimidating in the slightest. Annabeth had dealed with monsters- and problems- bigger than her.

She huffed, crossing her arms, offended that Percy wouldn't say anything."Why are you even-"

"She's a bitch, I know." Percy said. She stared at him, eyebrows knitted. "Then why the hell would you even consider calling a monster like her your _girlfriend_?" She asked, shifting in her seat to face him.

"It's complicated."

"I remember when you used to say that about our relationship." She muttered, looking out of the window. "Percy, why did you just stand there and let her call me names?" She asked. "I know you heard what she said to me."

Percy remained unresponsive. She punched him in the arm. He yelped. "Watch it, Wisegirl, I'm driving! Are you trying to get us killed?"

She allowed a small smile on her face. He called her Wise Girl. Sure, that had gotten him points, but not as many as he'd just gotten taken away for not saying anything.

"We're here."

Annabeth pulled off the sweatshirt, leaving her in only a black tank top that kept riding up her torso. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you back your sweatshirt. I don't need it. And I'm sure Kelli had noticed it. She'd give you hell if she found out you'd given it to me." She got out of the car. Percy glanced out the window, an uneasy look settling across his face.

"Put it back on!" he hissed.

"Why?"

"I don't like the way they're staring at you." Across the street, a group of dirty faced men stared at Annabeth, a hungry look in their eyes.

"So? I'm just going upstairs. Did you forget that I live here? I deal with this everyday."

She started to walk away but he called her back. "Annabeth, put on the sweatshirt."

"No. You're not my boyfriend. And, since you don't have enough balls to stick up to your girlfriend, we're not friends either. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot wear." She was growing more irritated by the second.

"So? Put the damn thing on, Annabeth!" He yelled.

"No. Fuck off, Percy." She pulled off her tank top, an act of defiance. Percy was not going to tell her what to do. She started walking away in only her grey and blue striped bra, ignoring Percy's calling

"ANNABETH!" He yelled.

She turned and flipped him the finger. "I don't answer to cat calls!" she yelled back, shaking her hips with a sly grin. It was obvious that Percy was pissed, to her delight. She blew him a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, where the hell have you b-" Thalia stopped, looking Annabeth up and down. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?"<p>

Annabeth opened her mouth and closed it, her face burning. Gwen squealed, pushing Thalia aside. She swatted at Thalia. "You're asking the wrong questions." She turned to Annabeth, a big grin on her face.

Annabeth backed up. "Who is he?" Gwen asked, advancing. Annabeth pretended to not know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You've been MIA for forever. You were obviously with a boy. Also explains your fashion choice." She gestured to Annabeth's chest. Annabeth's face burned. "Who's the lucky boy?"

"Um..he, uh..." She didnt want to tell them it was Percy. Then they'd all just freak out and create more problems. Piper pushed Gwen aside, grabbing Annabeth's hand and leading her to an empty suitcase. "You have forty five minutes. Gossip can wait."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Chicago." Gwen answered, as if this was the most obvious thing ever. "You start filming tomorrow, remember?"

Shit. She had totally forgotten. "Crap!" She ran into her room and started grabbing whatever she could find, flinging it into the suitcase. Gwen and Piper calmly folded the clothes, neatly putting them into the suitcase. "Hey, Anna," Gwen called. "Who's this mysterious new boy toy? You're lips are swollen. You've obviously been sucking face all morning."

Annabeth stopped, her face flushing. What was she supposed to say? If she told them it was Percy, they'll certainly freak out and ask for more questions. Then she'll have to tell them why she left...

"C'mon, Anna, just give us a name!"Gwen said. A small smile grew on Piper's face. "I'm actually pretty curious, too."

"Uh... his name is..."

Thalia chuckled. "Wow, Annabeth. I never thought you were the 'quickie' type." Oh no. Thalia too?

"His name is, err...Apollo!"

Thalia coughed. Piper and Gwen stopped, staring at Thalia, who was on the floor in her coughing fit. "Apollo?" she croaked.

Shit. She had forgotten that Apollo was one of Thalia's siblings. Annabeth stood up from the clothes pile on the bottom of her closet and walking into the living room. She had honestly said the first name that came to her head.

"Um...yeah." She avoided Thalia's eyes. Apollo had actually been her first crush when she was ten. He was a total flirt, hitting on anything in a skirt. He was cute then, but now he was a total god. Nothing compared to Percy, though...

"What the hell? He's 25!"

"So..." she said quietly, suddenly embarrassed she hadn't told the truth. "Please, just drop it, Thalia. What time do we have to leave?" She turned to Piper.

Her assistant grabbed her tablet, tapped in a few things and bit her lip. "Now."

"What?!" She shrieked.

* * *

><p>"I'm Katie, and this is my sister Miranda."<p>

The girl's dark mahogany hair stopped at her shoulders, bangs falling into her kind black eyes. She looked about Annabeth's age, along with the girl next to her. Actually, they looked so alike they could almost be twins...

"Are you, by any chance, sisters?" They both nodded. The blonde one- Miranda- stared at Annabeth. "I'm sorry, I'm just a big fan. Its so great that I get to actually see you in person!"

Annabeth laughed. "Just act like I'm normal. I assume you'll be around set?"

She nodded vigorously, her face turning red. Katie laughed, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Breath, Mir. It's just Annabeth." Her sister shrieked."Just Annabeth?! This is _the_ Annabeth Chase."

Katie turned to Annabeth, smiling. "I apologize for my sister. She's...new to the industry. She's a factionless. I play Molly."

An arm snaked around Katie's waist and the grinning face of Travis Stoll rested his chin on her shoulder. Katie didn't even need to look over her shoulder to know who it was. She grabbed his hand and twisted, pushing him off of her. "Get lost, Stoll."

Travis, cradling his arm, yelped and pecked her on the lips. She screamed in outrage. "Stop being such a prude, Katie," Travis said. Katie's face grew as red as a tomato. "I am not your girlfriend!"

Travis grinned mischievously. "But you can be." She shrieked. "Travis, you're lucky Chiron wants us in Chicago in one piece! Or else I swear I will rip off your-"Katie's outburst had drawn a few people's attention, who were staring at her oddly. Annabeth blinked in surprise. She hadn't know Katie for that long, but she was normally good at reading people.

Katie seemed like a sweet, soft spoken girl, but this wasn't the girl she saw yelling at Travis. Annabeth smiled, realizing that Katie liked him. Her face wasn't flushing in anger - no, she was embarrassed-and she was trying to fight back a smile. They were perfect for each other!

Annabeth made a face. Since when did she become Gwen?

Katie, finally noticing the unwanted attention, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, furiously scribbling something on it while Travis looked over her shoulder. She whirled to face him, shoving the piece of paper in his face. In giant letters read 'GIRL FRIEND."

Katie pointed to the space between the two words. "See the space, Travis? It's what we girls call the 'friend zone'. Something you'll never get across."

Anabeth put a hand over her mouth to smother her laughter. Miranda grinned, high-fiving her sister. Connor -when had he gotten here?- patted his older brother's back. "Apply ice to the burn area."

The speakers overhead screeched, deafening everyone. "Now boarding Mr. Cenaur's private flight to Chicago. Please board gate 33."

Chiron had booked two flights to Chicago; one for the regular time, and the other for those who were three hours late, which he somehow knew would happen. Most of the younger actors had been late. Annabeth was just relieved that she wasn't the only one.

There were about 30 of them in total. Half were the actors and actresses, while the other half were assistants and friends of the stars or others from the backstage crew. Chiron really needed to be stricter with the security.

After they'd boarded, she'd received a twenty minute lecture from Silena about why you should never wear sweatpants with a loose shirt. After somehow managing to escape, Annabeth looked around. Hazel was talking to some dark haired goth boy, Miranda and Katie were preoccupied with the Stolls, Thalia was still pissed about Annabeth "dating" her brother, and Piper was doing something on her tablet.

She smiled after noticing an empty seat near the back. She started walking to it.

Her smile faded. Percy.

He leaned against his chair, face chalk white, staring out the window. She snickered. How had Annabeth forgotten about his fear of flying? She remembered when they were twelve, when they'd ran away from home together. They'd been caught by the police and shipped on a plane back to New York. She'd had to hold his hand the whole ride back.

She sat next to him, trying to fight back laughter. "It isn't funny," she heard in a strained voice. Annabeth looked over and saw Percy was gripping onto the chair handle tightly, risking a glance over her.

"Actually it-" The cabin rocked. Percy yelped. "Relax, Seaweed Brain. It's just turbulence."

"Just turbulence?!" He yelled. "We were falling for a few seconds. I swear I felt it!" She snorted. "Still as much as a baby as I remember you to be. Don't worry, I'm right here." She forced his hand out of the death grip he had on the chair and slipped her hand into his. He held on so tightly it was as if he was trying to break her hand. But she didn't mind. She soothingly rubbed the back of his hand.

Where was this coming from? Just this morning they'd been arguing. Now, here she was, comforting him like old times. It was weird. "Truce," he asked. She nodded. "For now, at least."

The turbulence had stopped, but she didn't let go. She kept holding on to his hand, holding as tight as he held hers. He looked over at her, finally calm, obviously thinking the same thing. He stared at their hands and smiled. She pretended not to notice.

"Percy, I'll always be here," she mumbled so low that she doubted her didnt know if it was in head, but he felt his grip tighten just a little more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, readers. This chapter totally sucked, which is why I'm gonna make a lame excuse and say its a filler. **

**Did anyone notice the (kind of) quote from Divergent? Oh yeah, I forgot to say this before: I apologize in advance if I spoil anything for you.**

**KayKayGymnast16: Omfg, seriously? Are you okay? Wow, okay. I don't really know what to say other than omfg. So ,um, I hope it straightens again! Feel better!**

**Burned Blue Cookie: I apologize for making you hate your favorite god. I'm just using Luke's point of view of the gods to make Poseidon seem like he's the worst father ever. **

**PercabethShipper671: Don't worry, our fearlessness shall be our weapon. (tfios) (^-^)**

**Smiles burn in the Styx: If I tell you, I might have to kill you. Jk. But, what I can tell you is that the story's most likely going to be a Percabeth**** fanfic called 'Is It True?'**

**And that makes me wonder, what's your favorite PJO pairing? Doesn't even have to be a real ship. Just curious.**

**Keep reading and review!  
><strong>

**~greekfreak302**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p>****flashback****<p>

"That is_ the_ stupidest thing I have ever heard," she said under her breath.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Her face burned with the realization that she had said that aloud. "Annabeth," Daedalus, the planning committee's leader, raised an eyebrow. "Care to share your opinion?"

Michael Yew, who had suggested the idea for 'a night in Paris' glared at her, daring her to say something against him. But she wasn't afraid of the little punk, who was about a foot shorter than her- which was saying something because she wasn't the tallest person in the world. Daedalus, ignoring Michael's glare, smiled at Annabeth and gestured to the front to the 'conference room', which was really just a small old classroom that the student body used for meetings and such.

Awkwardly scooting out of her chair (just her luck that the only noise in the room was the metal chair scraping on the floor), Anabeth slowly walked to the front of the room, feeling eyes burning into her with every step she took.

Annabeth really had to stop saying things out loud. Her idea wasn't any better than his, so why was she criticizing the Paris theme? Although way too overplayed, it was beautiful overall.

"Okay, um..where do I start?" she looked at Daedalus, who just waved in response. "Your opinion would be nice. Then maybe you should share you idea that you supposedly think is so brilliant."

"Well," she wrung her hands. "Paris theme is so...unoriginal and typical. Paris...the city of love...makes people think of love, right? So every couple there would be enjoying themselves. But the lonely people; what about them? How about a theme that makes the lonely people feel included. Giving them a chance without actually risking anything..."

Daedalus nodded slowly, rubbing his chin. "Masquerade..." he said. Annabeth nodded, squeezing her hands so tight her knuckles were turning white. With baited breath she watched Daedalus' expression closely. A smile grew and she released a breath of relief.

"It's brilliant!" He stood up and hugged her. Someone coughed loudly. The smile disappeared off her face as she stared at Yew, trying her hardest not to scowl. Why was he always trying to rain on everyone's parade?

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You say Paris is overplayed? Everyone has done Masquerade."

She let go of Daedalus and put her hands on her hips, staring down at Yew. "Exactly. Everyone has done it. While Paris is still a beautifully overplayed idea, the Masquerade craze is just finishing. We're recycling. No one else will be doing it because it's already forgotten. We're making it an originality."

Yew's face was as red as a tomato and his face scrunched up, probably in anger. "Well I say we don't do it."

Daedalus clapped. "All in favor for Paris?" Only Yew and one other person raised their hands. "Masquerade?" Everyone else, including Daedalus, raised their hands. Annabeth couldn't help the smug look growing on her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A hand clapped her on the back. She yelped, elbowing the guy in the stomach, but she had a feeling she already knew who it was.

"You've gotten soft," She snickered. Percy, who's breath was slowly returning, pouted. "I am not! You just...caught me by surprise." Annabeth snorted, collecting her books. "Weren't you the one who was trying to scare me? You should've seen it coming, really."

"Can we stop harming my manly pride and change the subject?" Percy asked, rubbing his chest. "Why don't you ever say something polite every once and a while?"

Once again, Annabeth snorted. "And boost your ego? No thank you. I'd never hear the end of it. C'mon, we have to leave. I think the debate team is meeting here." She shoved her books in her bag and grabbed the rest of them, exiting the conference room with a sulking Percy.

"You gave me a put down, now you have to give me two put ups."

She turned back and stared at him, shaking her head. "What are you, five? And what the hell is a put up?" But Percy crossed his arms in response and stopped walking. "Hurry up or we'll be late for math!"

Percy scowled. "I wouldnt mind that. But just say two nice things about me and we'll go to class."

She sighed in annoyance. "Fine. You're not completely stupid and you're kind of strong. Happy?" Without waiting for a response, she kept walking. "Hey, wait up!" Percy once again reappeared at her side.

"What you did back in...the meeting...was pretty bad ass. You know. In a nerdy Annabeth sort of way." She stuck her tongue out. "Two put ups." She started walking ahead, hiding back a grin.

Percy gave her a devilish grin. "Don't worry, the nerdy thing is kind of hot. And, you're strong. Anyone messing with you will surely enter a world of pain." Annabeth's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. She ducked her head so he wouldn't see, but she could almost feel the smirk on his face.

Was he flirting? No, he couldnt have been. As far as Annabeth was concerned, he's not interested.

She shoved him. "Shut up. Wait, why were you even at the meeting? You're not on the committee."

"I had a free period and I remembered you going on about some dance you were planning. So I thought I might stop by to see you." Annabeth's cheeks tinted, and she couldn't help but grin. Not knowing what to say, she picked up her pace. "C'mon! We only have one minute until class starts. And I am _not_ going to be late because of you."

Percy watched Annabeth disappear around the corner, shaking his head with a smile.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Annabeth stopped fussing over her dress and stared at Daedalus. "What? You said that we had to be here 20 minutes before the ball started, right?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I said we were supposed to be here two hours before the ball started so we can go over the preparations one last time," He didn't necessarily look annoyed with her, but he did seem frustrated with this whole thing.

"But Micheal told me..." she trailed off, realizing that that little dwarf had duped her. "I'm an idiot. Shit, I didn't know. Daedalus, I am so sorry."

He sighed. "It's fine. Just help with the banners," she nodded.

-0-0-

The moment those doors opened, Annabeth was ready to run. Dozens of people rushed in, excited chatter deafening her. Within ten minutes the dance was in full swing, the dance floor over crowded, couples making out in dark corners, and idiots spiking the punch bowl. But everyone had a sense of formality (some more than others) wearing tuxes or floor length dresses and masks.

Annabeth herself had just decided to pin her hair up , several strands of intricate curls falling down to her shoulders,framing the swirly designed silver half-faced mask. Her dress was nothing special- just a black and white off the shoulder gown. She looked alright, but compared to the other girls(who had gone all out on their dresses and nails and hair) she looked like Cinderella before the transformation.

"Wanna dance?" She tensed, feeling hot breath on her neck. The guy chuckled, gently grabbing her hand and leading her to the center of the dance floor. "Why is this reminding me of Cinderella?" she mumbled. She received a dazzling smile.

The mysterious boy had a grey tux with a dark blue dress shirt and a matching grey tie, his eyes covered by a navy mask with white swirls. The only thing that seemed off about his gorgeous attire was his shoes, which were plain silver Chuck Taylor high tops. She returned to his face. "Except you're wearing the glass slippers."

Chuck Taylors- since she didn't know his name she was going to call him that now- grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He ducked his head down to her height, his lips nearly touching her ear. "Trust me, I have no intention of leaving anytime soon. And if I were to leave quite suddenly, I'd be sure to leave you my phone number instead of a shoe."

She shivered. Who was this guy? Even if she couldn't see his face, he was totally hot...and smooth.

Remembering this guy was a total stranger, Annabeth regained her posture. She was not going to let him get into her pants, if that was what he was trying to do. She avoided his intense stare, looking around. "The song's over," she breathed. Once again, Chuck Taylors grinned.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, leading her to a bench all the way in the back of the gym, which had already been dubbed 'the make out corner'. "No," she huffed, crossing her arms, "I can't even see your eyes."

"That's the point," he said, kissing her hand. "Masquerade, remember? You're not supposed to know my identity. But it is fairly obvious who you are, Ms. Chase."  
>She rolled her eyes. "I knew I was right. This is totally Cinderella, right? You're pranking me, aren't you? You're going to charm the pants right off of me and then run away, and I'll never see you again, or know who you are. Might as well leave now, save yourself the trouble. Because I already find you...interesting, to say the least."<p>

She turned and crossed her arms and was only met with silence. Had he really left? Annabeth felt a small pang in her chest. '_What am I doing? I like Percy. This Chuck Taylor guy is a complete stranger. I'm glad he left. I can go on with my life._'

She turned back, but instead of an empty bench, she was met with the navy mask. Peering at the mask, she could see a flash of green. Okay, so at least now she knew he had green eyes and black hair. Before she could get excited, she took a deep breath. Anyone can have green eyes and black hair, right?

Before she could stand up, he grabbed her hand and kissed her tenderly. It was over too soon.

He smirked and her dumbfounded expression. "You see, I can't exactly do that, Annabeth. I'll admit it, I've kind of been obsessed with you for an unhealthy amount of time. But its obvious you have eyes for another man. I just thought that today might be the day I can actually tell you how I feel without having a panic attack. And, before you think I'm a total stalker, I'm not. You know me. But for some reason you can't guess who I am and that's kind of bumming me out..."

She closed her mouth, which she hadn't realized had fallen open. Now she was really confused. "Now, you can go about your life pretending this night never happened, and go back to being oblivious and blindsided by your crush, or you can stay here with me, at least until the night is over."

"Who are you," she asked again. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Does it matter?"

She shook her head. It didn't matter. "It's just...you're my Cinderella. I already like you. But, I swear, if you leave me tonight I will hunt you down and kill you." She glared for good measure. But he didn't seem scared at all. Actually, he smiled. There were only a few people in this world that could remain unperturbed by Annabeth's glare... Percy was one of them.

"I promise I'll tell you who I am before the ball is over." He stood up and held out his hand.

"You better," she mumbled, accepting the hand and allowing herself to be led to the dance floor once again. Why did Annabeth feel like she was in some alternate universe of Cinderella? She couldn't help but feel the gnawing feeling at her stomach. She had a feeling she knew who the mystery boy was...

* * *

><p>"Hey, you promised." she complained, allowing herself to be dragged outside by Chuck Taylors.<p>

He put a hand to his lips, grinning. She couldn't help but smile back.

What the hell was wrong with her? When did she allow herself to follow strangers? For all she knew, this guy could have been lying and really was a stalker. He could have been leading her outside to rape her. Perfect spot, right? It was dark, cold and the wind would rip away any screams she attempted to make.

She couldn't help but shudder at that thought. She could take care of herself. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly, ready to make a run for it if necessary. "You'll see," he answered, putting a hand over her eyes. It wasn't really necessary, considering the mask gave her poor vision as it is.

"If you're ditching me t-"

He chuckled. "I'm not ditching you, Annabeth." He put his hand in hers so she would know he was still there. "The dance ended five minutes ago. And why are we going outside? Its _winter_." she mumbled. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Thanks for telling me the season because I couldn't tell because of the snow on the ground. You know, I don't remember you complaining this much."

"Then you obviously don't know who Anabeth Chase is," she said. He stopped abruptly. He moved his hand, and her mask. "You...you did this?" She asked, stepping forward.

The school had a gazebo in the middle of a large pond which was currently frozen over. There was a small arched bridge leading into it. A stone fountain of a satyr was in the middle of the gazebo,normally spewing water into the pond. Annabeth always loved coming here, especially when she was upset. Sometimes she came simply to admire the architecture. She knew firsthand how deep the pond was (about seven feet), yet the gazebo floated above the water. She had figured out that it was held up by steel beams that looked nearly invisible. It was an odd attraction, but Annabeth loved it.

But that wasn't why she was so awestruck now. It was covered in golden lights, making everything shine. Even beneath the water glowing different colors. It was..."Beautiful," she breathed, looking around. "Oh, you had no idea how hard it was to get lights beneath he water. But, there's more," he said, gesturing to the gazebo. She slowly walked onto the slippery walkway, feeling like this was all a dream.

A blanket, along with several candles, was laid on the floor, a picnic basket holding it in place. "A picnic? You realize its like 20 degrees, right? I don't even have a coat."

He took off his tux jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Stop being logical, Annabeth. Think of it as a...picnic in paradise."

"How'd you know I'd even stay with you this long?" She asked. He shrugged, sitting down. "I didn't. And I know how much you love coming here, so I thought what the hell."

Annabeth was silent. So maybe he wasn't lying when he said he liked her.

About an hour later, Annabeth felt as if she might explode. The curiosity was killing her.

"Okay," She said. "I've been with you all night and I need to know who you are. You promised to show me who you are. Take off the mask." She grabbed his hand and he looked down.

"I can't."

"What?" She asked.

"If I take off the mask...I'm afraid you'll reject me. What if you see me and you don't return the feelings? What if you finally realize how much of a dork I am and stay way from me?" The funny thing was, that's exactly how she felt about Percy if she told him how she felt.

"I...I wont, I promise. Just take off the mask," Her voice got a little louder. Somehow she knew that her fairy tale was coming to an end. He wasn't going to tell her who he was. He was going to run, leaving her love-struck. Or maybe it really was a cruel prank all along.

"I can give you a clue, though. And if you do know how I am and you still don't care, tell me."

"What's the clue," She asked, afraid she wouldn't be able to figure it out. He brushed his finger against her cheek. "Don't be so worried, Annabeth. You're way smarter than me. You'd be able to solve it."

Once again, she waited.

"Drool," he said simply. She stared at him, her eyebrows knitted. "_What_?" He seemed to be surprised by her lack of knowledge of this word. "Wow...you actually forgot."

"I'm sorry that I don't remember stupid words like drool. How is that supposed to tell me who you are?" she snapped, getting irritated. He stood up, dusting off his clothes. "I should go..."

"Yes, its 12:00. You should be on your way. And then tomorrow, when I still have no idea what the hell drool means, I won't be thinking about you. You know why? Because I knew it was just a stupid prank. And I still followed you out here like an idiot."

He lowered his head sadly, turning and walking off.

What was 'drool' supposed to mean? Maybe she saw him drooling and said something. Maybe it was the first thing she said to him. The first thing she said to him...

'_You drool in your sleep_'

She remembered when they were twelve, when Percy had been knocked out by a bully in camp. For some reason she had been put in charge of taking care of him. The first thing she'd said to him was that he drooled in his sleep.

But...that had nothing to do with this guy, right? Percy had told her that dances were lame and he was skipping it. And it was simply too hard to b believe that someone actually liked her.

"Wait," She called. She could be wrong. It never hurt to take risks, right? Wrong. It always hurt to take risks.

Running after him, and nearly falling several times, she yelled out to him. Seeing as it was too dangerous to run after him, she stopped and watched his tall and lanky figure walking away. "Percy..." she whispered.

"PERCY JACKSON. Stop!" She yelled before he disappeared from her vision. He froze. She quickly walked towards him, deciding to run. She decided that if this was a dream, it didn't matter, right?

"Percy, she breathed, finally reaching him. She grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around. "Percy, I don't care." He smiled. She ripped off his mask to prove it, throwing it on the ground. "Annabeth, wha-"

"Shut up." She grabbed his tie and pulled him down, kissing him. This definitely wasn't a dream. Her stomach fluttered, realizing that she was actually kissing Percy Jackson. Her best friend, and the boy she'd had a crush on for years. He actually liked her back...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**3,265 words, wow! Another filler, but its the longest chapter yet, so I'm pretty happy about that. This chapter had nothing to do with the story, like at all. Just Annabeth remembering how they started dating. Doesn't really fit in, but writer's block is a real bitch. **

**So, I have a question for you all. For the movie cast or whatever, who should be who? I'm thinking Nico as Al, Drew as Tori, Medea as Jeanine, and Octavian or Jason as Eric. Thoughts?**

**Random question: if you could have an abnormal ability ( as in, superpower), what would it be?**

**Keep reading**

**~greekfreak302**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth slowly opened her eyes, looking around. How long had she been asleep?<p>

She realized that she had fallen asleep on Percy's shoulder. Feeling something slightly heavy on her head, she risked a glance upwards. Percy's head rested in her hair, his face calm, finally looking at peace. He stirred slightly, leaning down and nuzzling Annabeth's neck. Her face flushed.

As much as she wanted to lean into his warmth and go back to sleep, she forced herself to untangle herself from him, standing up and avoiding his eyes. "Annabeth?" He asked groggily.

She turned. "We're landing." She paused, a smirk growing on her face. "You drool in your sleep." She grabbed her bag and walked away. "Seaweed Brain," she muttered, sure that he'd hear her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0`

After exiting, they were escorted to limos and spread up into groups. "Hey...Annabeth?"

She forced her attention away from the window to look at Hazel. The younger girl was smiling slyly."You know...I saw the most interesting sight on the plane." She shared a look with Piper. "Did you see anything, Piper?"

Annabeth's assistant nodded, an expression mirroring Hazel's on her face. Annabeth stared at them skeptically, not liking where this was going. "Perfect blackmail material, if I may say so myself, Hazel," Piper said.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked. The two girls stared at her, identical smiles growing. "I don't think we should leave her in the dark anymore, Piper. What do yo you think?"

"Hmm...I think she has a right to see them." She turned to Annabeth. "But just so you know, we're not deleting them."

"See what? delete what?" She demanded. What were these two hiding? Piper was devious enough to do something to embarrass Annabeth without regrets, but Hazel surely wasn't. If it was blackmail, maybe Annabeth could convince the younger girl to delete it. Whatever 'it' was.

"Show her," Hazel said, her eyes glinting mischievously. Piper grabbed her phone and showed Annabeth.

Her mouth parted in shock, and her face burned. Lunging, her hand shot out at the phone. Her had swiped at empty air. Piper had safely pulled the phone away, out of reach. "I'd expect this of Piper, but not you, Hazel. Delete it."

Piper mocked her, making a pouty face. "Don't be so sad, Annie. No one'll see it. Yet."

Hazel bit her lip, already looking guilty. "She hates us now," she said quietly. "Maybe we should delete it." Piper whirled on Hazel. "What? No, we can't do that! What happened to perfect blackmail material?"

Annabeth leaned forward and place a comforting hand on Hazel's knee. Shouldn't they be comforting her? These pictures could ruin everything. "Hazel, I don't hate you. But I am considering wringing Piper's neck right now." Hazel's eyes widened, but Piper grinned, showing Annabeth a slideshow of pictures.

"I will send these pictures before you even touch me. You know I can." As much as she hated to admit it, Piper was right. Annabeth didn't know how( maybe the girl was blessed with some super awesome assistant powers or something) but Piper was extremely fast when it came to technology. She could send a message ( with all characters filled up ) within a few seconds. It never ceased to amaze her.

Really, Annabeth was just overreacting. It was just a few (dozen) pictures of her and Percy sleeping on the plane. One of them had his hand on her lap, her head rested in his. She had to say that was the most innocent ones. The rest were just horrible. The worst one was where she was practically in Percy's lap, her head buried in his chest and her body curled in a ball. His hand was on her waist protectively, his face buried in her hair.

How had she not felt that in her sleep? Unless they moved her...

At least it didn't show her face.

"Argus," she turned to the driver. He looked through the rear view mirror. For some reason her driver never really talked that much. Maybe he was mute, or he simply wasn't much of a talker. Either way, it worked better for her. It would ensure that he wouldn't go blabbing to the police. "If you happen to hear screams back hear, everything is fine." With that being said, she pushed the button for the divider.

Wide-eyed Hazel swallowed, while Piper seemed to be contemplating her options. Annabeth grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>"Ow." Piper said. Annabeth climbed out of the vehicle, ignoring her friend.<p>

"OW!" Piper complained louder, rubbing her head. Annabeth finally turned to her assistant, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" She asked, grinning. Piper playfully glared at Annabeth. "You punched me and slammed my head against the window!"

"Shh! Someone'll hear you." Annabeth said. Chiron had told all of the small parties of actors and actresses to meet in the hotel's lobby so they could have a 'cast meeting'. She was pretty convinced that he just wanted all the actors to meet each other for their five minute 'I'm glad to be working with you' conversation. He had bought them all rooms to a fancy hotel called 'Belle' (Which was definitely not Annabeth's style), pairing them with a few other bunkmates.

"We're only in the parking lot. And I I forget to say OW?!" she yelled in Annabeth's ear. She sighed. "Piper, I barely punched you hard enough. And I did not slam your head against the window. You were trying to get away from me, jumped, and hit your head. How is that my fault?" She honestly didn't remember Piper being so...dramatic.

Hazel was shaking her head, silently watching them. Annabeth wouldn't blame her if she thought they were freaks. Because they were. "Do you normally hurt each other like this?" She asked, wide-eyed. Her innocent expression kind of reminded Annabeth of a doe.

"Um...pretty much," Piper shrugged. Hazel visibly tensed. "Relax, I won't hurt you. We're not at that stage where you annoy me...yet." Annabeth explained. She swallowed and nodded. Anabeth grinned.

"Annabeth, Hazel! You've finally arrived! I was beginning to get worried."

"We had to stop by a pharmacy to get an ice pack," Hazel said, grinning. Chiron didnt seem to know what to make of this. He awkwardly nodded. "Well, I believe you're one of the last groups to arrive. While we wait for one more, you can settle into your hotel room and associate yourselves with the others. Go to the front desk and I believe they have your room keys."

They both nodded.

"What room number?" Hazel asked Annabeth. The leading actors/actresses got the huge rooms, while the minor actors got the smaller rooms. But they didnt have to share the room, so they were all even.

"Uh...I don't know. The key he gave me doesn't say," She frowned. "Mine either," Hazel said. Annabeth walked up to the counter once again, forcing herself to give the man a smile.

"Hello, how may I help you ladies?" He asked. Annabeth could clearly see past his smile. The loathing an envy in his eyes kind of shocked Annabeth. There was absolutely nothing envious about her. She _had_ to be the least glamorous celebrity ever. "I have a question about our rooms," She showed him the key. "What type exactly is it? And why does it not have the room number?"

He stared at her as if she were a stupid blonde. Annabeth's blood boiled. She didn't appreciate being thought of as an airheaded blonde bimbo. She used to hate her hair, but now she just accepted it. But she had once loathed the color of her hair so much that she'd gone so far as to dye it another color. I hadnt been a pretty result. But then she learned that it would surprise people even more if she became a successful blonde.

"You're both in the presidential suite. I thought Mr. Chiron told you that already."

"Obviously he didn't," She muttered, snatching the card away. "But thank you anyway." At least she knew the presidential suite was on the top floor. It was on it's own level, taking up the whole last two floors. Annabeth honestly thought that was ridiculous. She would've been fine with staying in a regular hotel room; With late nights on sets she would've had to stay in her trailer anyways. But he appreciate the kind gesture from Chiron.

"I guess we're sharing a room, Hazel," Annabeth said, going to the elevator. Everything just yelled pretentious and cavalier about this place; it was sickening.

* * *

><p>"No." Chiron barely looked up from his paper work, sighing. "Annabeth, I do not have time for one of you r tantrums. We start filming tomorrow," he checked his watch, "-technically today- and I have much more on my plate." He continued rifling through files, ignoring her once again. So he did know why she was here.<p>

She cleared her throat, crossing her arms and leaning on her hip. Okay, she had to admit she _was_ having a little tantrum, but didn't she have a right? Chiron has worked with worse before. '_Or maybe he just doesn't expect the same from you..._'

"Chiron, I'm sorry. I just really don't want...I just can't- ugh. Please don't make me stay in that hotel room. I can take any other. Just..._please_ Chiron."

Sighing, he took off his glasses and spun in his chair to face her. "Annabeth, our hotel budget is already stretched to the limit. If you want to stay in another hotel room, you're going to have to pay for it yourself." He gave her a knowing look. Although she couldn't hear it, it was implied in the tone of his voice. '_and you and I both you you can't afford that..._' Annabeth hung her head. She was being ungrateful, really. Chiron was practically paying for everything.

Although it was completely unnecessary, Chiron had been like a second father to her since she was a little girl. Actually, he was more of a father than her father was. He was like...the Angelina Jolie of the acting world. He knew potential when he saw it, and if you happened to have trouble at home or something like that, he would take it upon himself to take you under his wing. Annabeth was just lucky enough to meet him at such a young age.

She nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. She had to be the poorest actress around. Because of that, she sort of had a reputation among the other celebrities, who took it upon themselves to exclude her from the picture. She was just lucky that Chiron had hired actors that didn't care about if she were poor or not and had just as many problems as she did.

"So you got the presidential suite for the five of us?" She asked. He nodded. "For the main characters, really. Nico and Leo are just tagging along." If it was just for some of the main protagonists, Annabeth was glad that Hazel was one of them or she'd had been stuck in a hotel room with three guys, two of which she barely knew and one she hated.

"And, doesn't he presidential have many rooms and two different hallways? One for the girls, one for the boys. It shouldn't be hard to avoid him."It seemed like Chiron had taken all of this into consideration. Maybe he knew Annabeth would protest. Chiron really was a mastermind.

"Fine, but don't expect me to-" A knock on the door cut her off. Chiron stood up and walked to the hotel room door, opening it.

Annabeth's breath caught in her throat and she was only able to form one coherent thought: shit. What was Apollo doing here? No, no , no, no , no! This was going to ruin everything! Why did the fates hate her?

Annabeth tried to become unnoticed and blend into the wall, but of course, Tyche wasn't in a good mood today. Apollo grinned, making his way over to Annabeth. He hugged her, ruffling her hair. "Whatsup, Annie? Long time no see."

She forced a smile. "Yeah, you too, Apollo? What brings you to Chicago?"

"Aw, nothing much, just visiting my favorite uncle," he leaned in, lowering his voice, " And I'm also on vacation. The media can be very annoying. So what better than help direct a movie!" He grinned. Annabeth stared in disbelief at Chiron, looking for confirmation. He nodded.

"Wow..." she said. "So I guess I'll be seeing more of you over the next months?"She asked, dreading the answer. "Yep."

SHIT! What if he saw Thalia already? Then she'll know that Annabeth lied and she'll be mad, ad then she'll demand to be told who Annabeth was with yesterday. Forcing herself to breath and stop hyperventilating, she grabbed Apollo's hand. Catching both males off guard, she smiled sweetly. "Chiron, I, uh, need to borrow Apollo for a second."

Without waiting for an answer- or a protest- she practically grabbed Apollo into the hall. She automatically dropped his hand and started pacing. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. She shied away from his touch.

She really was overreacting (geez, how many times was she going to say that?). What was the big deal? She told one small lie to three people? Why was it eating her up like this? Kelli. She had seen her kissing Percy. If anything, she had probably heard ANnabeth said I love you. What if she told Tammi? This whole "Percabeth" idea is spinning out of control and it needs to be stopped.

She had an idea.

Drawing in a shaky breath, she said, "I need you to help me with something very important."

"With what? Annabeth, what's wrong?"

A group of girls passed by, giggling and whispering, pointing at them. She grabbed Apollo's face and kissed him, waiting till the group past by to stop for air. "Annabeth, what are you doing?" He demanded, wiping his lips.

"Yes, I know its weird, but please help me. You're like a brother and this feels like incest, but what the press doesn't know wont hurt them."

He ran a hand through his perfect hair, leaning against the opposite wall farthest away from her. "So basically you want to fake date me for publicity. You know that's sick, right?"

"Yes, I know! But I'm not using you for publicity. I just need you to break a rumor that's been spreading around. Please," she begged. He thought for a moment. "You know I love you, Annie, but not in that-"

"Yes, yes, I know! Just please help me! You just have to hold my hand or wrap your arm around me in public. And I promise, I'll tell you when I'm planning on kissing you." She lowered her voice, looking over Apollo's shoulder. "Like...now." Quickly pulling him closer to her, she smashed their lips together, only stopping when she heard someone clear their throat uncomfortably.

Pretending to be surprised, she looked up wide-eyed. She didn't want to, but she forced herself to look in Percy's eyes. He didn't seem to recognize her until she looked up. His eyes turned visibly darker. Actually, he almost looked angry. But he had nothing to be angry about! What the hell?!

He should know that Annabeth would never hook up with someone that quickly. Shouldn't he know that she was doing this for the sake of both of their images?"Annabeth," he said calmly, nodding in acknowledgement at Apollo. His jaw was set and he looked about ready to punch a wall.

She untangled herself from Apollo, feeling pretty pissed herself. But why? She was doing this by her own decisions. She shouldn't be mad at someone for their own opinion. Even Percy.

But, still, why was he acting like this? There was no logical reason other than...jealously. She bit the inside of her lip. "You're, uh, blocking Chiron's door." He said awkwardly.

She quickly moved out of the way, watching him knock and then open the door. Before it closed, Annabeth was once again met with sea green eyes. Even if it was only for a second, she noticed that the look in his eyes changed.

...Hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am laughing at how cliche this is! Its sickening. But, as long as you guys love it and are happy with it, so am I. I guess. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry I took a while updating ( A week and a couple of days isn't so bad, is it?) but school started again and everything's just shoved in my face, so...ya. That's that. But actually, most of the days that past by, I was semi-free and didn't update out of pure laziness.**

******SPOILER**** Next chapter you can look forward to some more Percabeth and explanations...I think actually, it depends on if I feel like it. Because I might just change my mind and decide to leave you in more suspense and with questions. Idk...depends on how many reviews i get for this chapter ( even if it sucked).**

**Just trolling! I'm not that mean. If not explanations, definitely Percabeth.**

**Random Question (I'm running out!): When is your birthday? Mine is March 23. It'd be cool if we had the same. **

**Review!**

**~Greekfreak302**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing.**

* * *

><p><em>"What is your problem?!" she demanded, following him. He continued walking, ignoring her calls. <em>

_"PERCY JACKSON, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE OR I SWEAR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT IN YOUR SLEEP! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Annabeth smiled in triumph when he finally slowed down. _

_Most of the people in the halls were gawking at her as if she had yelled she would castrate him. They kept looking between her and the retreating figure, wondering what would happen next. She glared and most of them scrambled out of her way, pretending like they were going about their business. But she could see them peek over their papers at her or their reflection in their locker mirrors. It didn't matter. It never mattered to her. _

_In long strides, she was beside him within seconds, her hand gripping his arm as hard as she could. He could easily escape her grip, and they both knew it. But he didn't make any attempt to escape. _

_"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked softly. His eyes darted around. "Can we go somewhere else?" He asked under his breath. She shook her head stubbornly. She didn't care if people saw them together in public. He obviously did. Maybe she could use that to her advantage._

_"Percy, what is your problem? You've been ignoring since yesterday. Why?" He once again hesitated, looking around. Did he really even have to look? It was obvious everyone was watching them; it just made her more pissed with the fact that he wanted her to be his secret._

_He grabbed her arm and gently tugged her to the side. "Answer me or I swear I will kiss you in front of everyone." To her dismay, he paled, looking as if that was the worst thing in the world. "Oh," she said dejectedly. "I didn't know kissing me- much less being seen with me- was that bad."_

_"Look, can we please go somewhere private? Just a few minutes ago you were threatening to kill me. I'm sure teachers are already looking for the culprit. So I advise you to - oh, look, there goes one now." He quickly grabbed her arm and ducked into a smelly janitorial closet. _

_"What is wrong with you?" She demanded the second the door closed. She was normally one to beat around the bush, but at the moment her anxiety was running so high she had no idea what to do._

_"There's nothing wrong with me," he stated blandly. There it was again. He was shutting her out . He'd been doing it since Friday night after the party and..._

_The party._

_"Is it about the bash Jake Mason threw Saturday night?" She asked. She took his silence as a yes. "What is your problem?" She demanded, suddenly defensive again. "I went home after my third drink."_

_He finally looked at her, conflict written all over his face. "It was who you went home with..." _

_Her eyebrows knitted. As far as she knew, she walked home. And then someone came and offered her help. But she still didn't know what this had to do with Percy. _

_"I can tell you're still confused. So let me explain; a certain guy was bragging in the locker room about how he ...did something with you." He didnt sound mad. Actually, he sounded a bit...disapointed. No, his calm face was forced. She notcied him shift from foot to foot, not exactly sure of what to do with his hands, his face revealing a wave of emotion from time to time. _

_Her face immediately flushed. In rage, or from embarrassment, she would never know. "WHAT?! WHO?" She remembered a guy giving her a drive home, and then he tried to ...do things. Even in her drunken state, she was perfectly capable of judo flipping him and threatening his life._

_"Michael Varus."_

_She silently seethed, balling her hands into fists. Her nails dug into her palms, drawing a little blood, but she hardly noticed. _

_And then, as quick as it came, the rage was gone. A tiny nagging at the back of her head returned and she let it, feeling it gnawing at her sides. "You actually believed him?" She asked quietly. _

_He seemed surprised by the question. "Um...yeah. You were acting weird and I assumed-"_

_"Exactly. You all assumed that Michael Varus got 'perfect Annabeth Chase' in bed, and suddenly, my reputation is trash. But no one asked for my side of the story, did they? I mean, that makes so much sense because he's a stupid jock and I'm a nobody. Therefore my opinion dosent matter." She cocked her head, smiling like an airhead "Right?" she asked with fake cheery smile. _

_He looked down. "Look at me," she said. He obliged. _

_"What happened to you? To us? You finally get the balls to ask me to be your girlfriend and suddenly you're ashamed? You didn't seem to be be ashamed to be seen with me when you were crushing on me from a best friend's point of view, did you? No. And then everything's turned upside down and my dream is turn into a nightmare. Why? And why does it matter what rumors are going around if you know that _I love you_?"_

_He didn't answer. She waited patiently, watching him coolly, not letting her calm facade crumble. Her mind was reeling, and she wanted so bad to kiss him, and at the same time beat the crap out of him._

_"I don't...Annabeth, too many people expect too many things from me. Some people have a certain image and expect me to fulfill it ,and others...they don't care what I do. Either way, I'm a screw up."_

_"So this is what it's all about? Your image. Wow, I never realized how shallow you are..." she said, laughing in disbelief. _

_"No, it's not that simple. If I...tell people about us, they'll give you hell. And they'll...Annabeth, I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I know how you feel about me, and I feel that same way. Its just...not yet." She searched his eyes, looking for any indication of a lie. She saw nothing._

_And, like an idiot, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "That's strike two. Hurt me again and I'll beat the crap out of you." she mumbled, breathing in his scent of chlorine. _

_And like that, everything was forgotten. _

* * *

><p><em>"What's this I hear about your Prom date?" Percy dropped into the seat next to her. She looked at him disinterestedly, wanted to return to her book on architecture. But she set it aside, sensing an argument brewing.<em>

_"What about it?" For a second she was wondering why he wasn't looking around for any wandering eyes like usual, but the she remembered that they where in a secluded area in the back of the library, where she sat, trying to get her report finished. _

_Her response only seemed to push him over the edge. "I mean, why the hell are you going with Joe Bob?" _

_She scrunched her nose in disgust. That name seriously fit him, classifying him as a stoner- which, he was. And everyone knew it. "Where the hell did you get that from?" she asked. _

_He stared at her. "You're going to the Prom with Joe Bob, right?" _

_"Hell no!" She was glad that there was no one else around, especially the librarian. She'd already received dirty looks because she was too engrossed in her book before- as in, yelling things when something surprising happened- but now she'd definitely get kicked out. _

_She sighed. "Percy, what did I tell you about listening to rumors-"_

_"But you _are_ going with someone else, right?" She remained silent, longingly gazing at her book. "Annabeth?" There was a slight tremor in his tone. She forced herself to look back at him. "You don't..." she didn't know how to continue without provoking him. If she says no, he'll know she's lying, and if she says yes, he'll flip out. So, really, she was trapped in a lose-lose situation._

_After going through a million ways to approach the situation, she decided to fuck it and just spit it out. "I'm going with Bryce Lawrence." He stared at her. Then, it seemed to sink in what she just said. "Why? When were you planning on telling me?" he said harshly. She actually had no thoughts of Bryce Lawrence, other than the fact he was a guy who asked her. But telling Percy that would just be pushing her luck.  
><em>

_"Percy, if I can be your secret, you can be mine too. If you thought I as going alone just to watch you dance with Calypso, you were wrong." His mouth opened, unsure how to answer. "And, yes, I know about you and Calypso. Did you not think word would get around? And, when were you planning on telling me?" She didn't really have anything but envy for Calypso. She was a nice person, good-natured, and down to earth, along with drop dead gorgeous. As much as she wanted to hate her, she couldn't._

_"So this is how it's going to be? Getting back at each other and keeping secrets?" He sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
><em>

_She stared at a spot on the table, slightly zoning out. She didn't want to look at him. "I wouldn't have said yes to being your girlfriend if I'd known what I'm getting myself into."  
><em>

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I...I don't know, Percy. What is this? This is not a relationship, if you're stupid enough to call it that. I can't even stand next to you in the halls, Percy. Or when anyone else is around."_

_"I thought we went over this already."_

_"Yeah, and I thought you were going to ask me to the Prom." She hugged herself, willing herself to float away, anywhere but here. "Seriously? Annabeth, I know for a fact you don't care about petty things like that."_

_"So?" She asked angrily, cutting her gaze back at Percy. He seemed surprised at her sudden anger. "You don't get it, do you? You're supposedly my boyfriend, yet I have to share you with the world. If I want to kiss you, I can't because someone might see. It's not about the prom itself. I just want one fairy tale moment where everything is okay, my Prince Charming is actually _mine_, and I don't have to worry about everything going wrong and I lose you."_

_"Annabeth..." He reached out for her hand but she reluctantly pulled it back, resting it in her hand. "Percy, Its fine. If you want to go with Calypso, you can. Just...if anything happens between you, promise me you'll rip the band-aid off quickly, okay? I'm strong; I can handle it."_

_"Calypso and I are not, and will neve-"  
><em>

_She laughed humorlessly. "You know, I think this happens to be the second time I thought you were into someone else. Why is that?" _

_"I'm going for three. I need to get you back and even the score." He gave a small smile. "What? When did I ever-"_

_"Grover Underwood, Jason Grace, Narcissus and now I may add Bryce Lawrence."_

_"What? Jason and Grover never really counted. You were just extremely thick headed as a child. You still are, but a little less." When he first met her, he thought that Grover was her boyfriend. When they were 14, he punched Jason in the face (and broke his nose) because he thought he was flirting with her- he wasnt. They were just really good friends ( mainly through the connection of THalia). When she demanded what his problem was, he stupidly stated that he was watching out for her in case he tried anything._

_He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You never denied Narcissus." She shrugged. "He was hot. But he wasn't my type. And, besides, he must be like, 30 years old now. And his name isn'__t Narcissus."_

_"Then what is it?" She stayed silent. "Ha! You don't even know."_

_"So?"_

_"I'm still on my second. I'll wait for my third."_

_"Yeah right."_

_"No ,I'm serious. When you least expect it, somewhere in the near future, I'll completely catch you off guard and get you back with a new girlfriend. I promise," he said jokingly. "I'll call it my project. It'll be named the: See what shade of envy Annabeth Chase will turn."_

_"What?"_

_He snorted. "Please. Do you think I'm stupid? I can see how pissed you get when I even talk to a girl thats not you. Especially when they flirt with me." He held open his arms, pouting slightly. It was a clear sign of forgivness._

_"So, you're going to the Prom with someone else and you're ashamed of me. What else could a girl ask for?" _

_***End Of Flashback****_

It always amazed Annabeth how quick Percy can get out of a situation with her. It infuriated her to no end, yet he somehow had her practically eating out of his hand.

She had no idea why the memories were coming back. They resurfaced so quickly, she was left with a slight sense of vertigo. Maybe it was seeing Percy's face after he saw her with Apollo...

She leaned on a wall by the swimming pool, trying to regain her senses. Maybe she should go back to the suite. She just saw Percy by Chiron's office, so maybe he wouldn't be there for a while.

But something possessed her to go into the pool room, sitting on a bench out of sight of someone who'd be looking through a window. A sign near the door said whoever's trespassing after hours would be fined ( gods knew she couldn't afford that) and she did not want to face the wrath of the hotel.

And yet, she still stayed. She hugged her knees, resting her chin on them, staring at the water. It sort of put her in a trance, reminding her of things she wanted to forget. Yet her feet still didn't want to move.

Why did Percy Jackson come into her life? She could have said no to showing the new kid around at camp- everything would have been different. Percy was like a drug- she new he was bad but she couldn't stay away. She was addicted. Those years she was away was kind of like hell for her, however cliche that sounded.

She bit her lip. Grabbing a pen out of her pocket, she started scribbling on her hand.

* * *

><p>"Oh. Erm...Hi," She said awkwardly.<p>

Percy barely glanced up at her. He was reading something on his laptop, looking extremely stressed out and tired. It was about five a.m. They both knew Chiron would have a fit if they come in to the studio late and looking exhausted, but that didn't seem to matter to any of them.

He waved his hand toward the kitchen, a few feet away from where she was standing. She assumed that that was meant to be for her. "Percy? What's wrong?"

He looked at her, and Anabeth finally saw how horrible he really looked (he still looked handsome enough for her to ravish him on the spot, but still far from how he normally looked). His hair was mussed, and disheveled, falling into his (still) dark eyes. His face was pale and grim, as if he'd seen something horrible.

"Huh?" He asked. Annabeth's eyebrows knitted in concern. "Oh, I was just reading...things. Don't freak out. It was nothing important." Reluctantly, she nodded. She turned to start walking away, but he called her back.

"So...you and Apollo, huh?" She bit the inside of her mouth. The thought of her and Apollo seriously revolted her. Apollo is not- and never will be- her boyfriend. But Percy didn't know that.

"Um..yeah."

"Oh, I didn't know. I wouldn't have..." _Kissed you a few days ago had I known_. It wasn't said, but it sure was implied. She nodded slowly. "So I guess we both did something we shouldn't have..."

Percy uncomfortably shifted in his seat. "So where were you last night? I know its not my place to ask, but I thought-"

"I was working on a new song," she said quickly. Whatever Percy thought she was doing last night, she needed him to stop. She didn't want him thinking she was...like that.

"You don't seem so happy about it." She shrugged. "Its about someone that I'm kind of close to." She pulled her hair int a ponytail, figuring that she probably looked like crap.

"Hey Percy, do you want to...go get breakfast?" They had a couple of hours before they had to report to the studio. He gave her an odd look and she stumbled over her words. "I,um, I mean we both need a...distraction. And I thought why not beca-"

He smiled. "Sure, Wise Girl. As long as you don't talk my head off."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yes, I am aware that this chapter was kind of missing the Percabeth I promised. But there was a slight explanation ( You kind of have to squint and look at their words closely, but its there). I guess we're at the point where everything is in riddles (idk). For some reason I'm in a vague mood.**

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I was kind of rushing so I could update this as a birthday present. Happy birthday RandomFanChick22!**

**Thank you for all of the positive reviews and support!**

**Someone asked me a while ago if Annabeth can be a singer ( I'm too lazy to go back in the reviews to see who). I know I'm kind of late, but when I was writing Annabeth's POV, it reminded me of a song I liked, so yeah. **

**Not really sure where I'm going with this story anymore, but there will be a few more chapters. I have a gift for procrastination. I know you all probably hate me for not letting the Percabeth ship sail, but it will. Soon. **

**I'm really sorry for the sucky chapter. **

**Review**

**~Greekfreak302**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: No one is as awesome as Uncle Rick. Especially me. Characters belong to him.**

**Warning: slight cursing**

* * *

><p>He stopped laughing, a guarded expression replacing the mirth on his face. Annabeth started tapping the table, regretting that she'd even ask that question. But if he can ask about Apollo, why can't she ask about Kelli?<p>

When he spoke, the lightness of his tone was suddenly gone. Their conversation had taken a turn for the worst. Just being there, laughing and talking to Percy like nothing happened made Annabeth completely forget about her problems. And then suddenly she'd asked Percy about Kelli with no thought and now...their issues were taking a huge toll on the mood.

"Kelli is... she's not exactly my girlfriend." He answered carefully, looking around. Annabeth bit her lip. She almost yelled _'then why the hell did she threaten me like a jealous girlfriend_' but she knew it would be a bad idea to. Percy as already on edge for some reason and saying something like that would definitely push him over the edge.

She cleared her throat. "Then, um...what exactly is she?"

He stared at her for a long moment, his dark eyes staring at her with such intensity she shuddered. He looked down. "A project." he said so quietly she thought she misheard him.

A flicker of hope surged through her. It soon turned into a forest fire, blazing inside of her. No. She couldn't allow herself to think like that. She quickly extinguished the flames before hope got too big, making her believe she actually might have a chance.

Percy was watching her carefully, his eyes catching every detail of her expression. "O-oh." Her voice was way too high for her liking. She cleared her throat again. "As in-"

"Yes," He interrupted. "She was just a friend, and then Tammi came around, telling Kelli about how you're...after me. And she told me she was going to help and be my girlfriend. The funny thing is, I remember saying that that was crazy and I should talk to you like a _normal_ person, but somehow I ended up getting roped up into her plan. She...she's very convincing." He sighed, looking down. " And things got out of hand. I think...I think she likes me. And, as you know, she's not the right person to mess with."

"So a fake relationship turned into a real one." She summed up. "And you're not really sure how to put her down easy." He nodded. "She has a lot of power and she can destroy me if she wants to with just a flick of her hand. It also doesn't help that Tammi is her step-sister. Together, they can practically do anything." He ran his hands through his hair. "It's all a bunch of bullshit. Sometimes I wonder how life would have been if I didn't..." He looked up at her.

"Didn't what?" She asked uneasily. "...Didn't make the wrong decisions."

"Oh." She realized that she'd been tapping the whole time, a mantra of the same thing in Morse code. '_I love you...' _After coming to this realization, she quickly stopped.

"Why did you look so stressed earlier this morning?" She asked, completely changing the subject. His eyes grew impossibly dark, darker than she's ever seen them before. He cleared his throat, taking a long drink from his cup of coffee.

"It was about Poseidon," he said after a long pause. She waited. He didn't elaborate. He checked his watch, and a smirk grew on his face. "Annabeth, I think you're late..."

"What?" Shit. It was 9:07. They were due at the studio at 7:45!

"What do you mean _I'm_ late? You are too!" He shook his head. "No I'm not. I'm not supposed to be in until day three. But you...you're late." She leaned across the table and hit him. "Why didn't you tell me before I asked you to breakfast?"

He shrugged. "And what? Turn down a date with Annabeth Chase? Not an option," he smirked. Her face turned unbearably hot. It was ridiculous how he still had that effect on her. '_Stop it_,' she thought. '_he's just kidding. You're only friends._'

"Right. So, because I'm late, you just volunteered yourself to drive me to the studio."

"I don't have a car here!" he protested. She put a hand on her hip, staring at him sternly. He sighed. "Fine, I do, but I can't drive you. I'm busy today."

"Doing what?" she asked. He shrugged, looking off, getting that look in his eyes again. "Okay, sorry I asked. But _pleassee_, Percy." He sighed, getting up. "Fine."

"Yay," she cheered victoriously, pecking him on the cheek and running out of the cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

How could he be so stupid? Why would he tell her that? She knows way too much now. Shit. He hardly noticed his foot bouncing up and down uncontrollably as he bit his lip, drawing blood.

They'd made a deal. Seal his lips until the big interview and no one would get hurt. Especially Annabeth. But then, like the idiot he was, he decided to tell her, the number one person they were keeping a secret from! What the hell was wrong with him!

"Percy?" Annabeth put hand on his shoulder, staring at him with concern clear in her eyes. "Huh?"

"I'm ready," She said awkwardly, looking like she wanted to say something. But instead, she slung her bag across her shoulder and walked out of their hotel room door. Percy reluctantly followed, grabbing his keys on the way out.

It was still weird sharing a hotel room. He'd gone to see Chiron about it last night but obviously Annabeth beat him to the chase (**A/N: Get it...Annabeth..to the Chase. Pun not intended. Ignore me**). Even if he didn't initially get what he wanted on that short trip to Chiron's, he did overhear something interesting.

It was weird. It seemed like, in only a month since seeing Annabeth for the first time in four years, all his forgotten problems suddenly found an interest in him once again and decided to pile up on him once again. He was suffocating, and yet, he still stayed. He didn't exactly know why, when he could just run away and hide like he always did. But now he knew it was time to stop running, to untangle himself from this mess. He was determined to fix things.

Especially with Annabeth.

Apparently he was doing a horrible job. In telling the truth, he'd only managed pushing her away more. Maybe that was why he stopped telling her the truth a long time ago.

"Wow," Annabeth's voice broke the silence and cut through his thoughts. He glanced over at her. "What?" he asked. She was looking through the window, her hands tapping softly on her lap.

"I can almost feel you putting up your walls and shutting me out. There's obviously more you have to tell me but don't know how." Her stormy eyes turned to him. "Am I right?" The question remained unanswered.

Of course she was right. They both knew it. Annabeth was way too smart for her own good. She still looked at him expectantly. He sighed. "You don't really want an answer."

"Yes I do," She said softly. "Whatever you're hiding is already eating you up. What's the harm in telling me? I mean, honesty is the least you could do for me." Annabeth winced as soon as the words left her mouth. He glanced at her sharply.

"No. Don't do that, Annabeth. You already know I feel bad but I'm not the only reason our relationship failed. So don't give me the 'honesty' bullshit." He said, trying to maintain his anger.

"You are the reason it ended, though," She said softly, looking at her hands in her lap. "Don't you think I fucking know that?" he snapped. "First Poseidon left , and then I had to deal with-"

"Wait, what?" Annabeth asked, looking at him. Shit. Why can't he just learn to keep his mouth _shut_? He remained silent, setting his jaw. "Percy, _look at me_." she demanded. He glanced at her a couple of times, trying to focus on his driving.

"Y-you said something about Poseidon leaving."

He shrugged. "There's nothing to say. Poseidon left a few days before our, um, date." He could almost see the gears turning in her head. He was surprised smoke wasn't coming from her ears.

"But why di-"

"End of discussion," He snapped. He didn't want to talk about Poseidon now, nor did he want to ever. Annabeth nodded but he could see it in her eyes. They both knew the conversation wasn't over. She would definitely bring it up again.

"So, uh, what rumor do you need to break?" He asked, trying to break the tension. Annabeth's baffled expression quickly turned into realization as her face paled. "What?" She asked tightly.

"You need Apollo to help you break a rumor. I would have been happy to help." He said, carefully watching her expression. But her face remained apathetic. "I don't know what you'r-"

"Annabeth, don't be a hypocrite. Weren't you just lecturing me about honesty?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She remained silent, looking away. Her finger was now tapping at an almost inhuman speed.

"You know, I hate when you're right. Then you get a big head." He patiently waited for his answer. "Fine. I needed Apollo to, um, fake date me because...I hate the whole 'Percabteth' thing."

"_What?_"

"I need Apollo to help knock it out of everyone's mind. I need to sink that ship. I'm helping the both of us. And maybe Kelli...right?" He nodded numbly. So Annabeth was only doing this because she didn't want people thinking they were a couple. That kind of stung.

"Oh."

"Kind of like you and Kelli, in a sense, except I wasn't trying to get rid of my- err, someone's unwanted attention that you didn't have," she said pointedly. "I was only trying to ward off the fangirls."

"You know what I find kind of funny?" He said to no one in particular. "We ended things- shut up, we both contributed in our break up," he said before she could say anything, "- we completely stopped talking to each other. I started sleeping around and you-what is it that you did?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Oh! Right! You stopped studying and actually _experienced_ life. Was that why you got kicked out of college?"

"I didn't-"

"Hey, shut up," he said jokingly. "My turn to speak." She crossed her arms but allowed him to speak nonetheless. "And through my good looks and your letting go of your inhibitions, we both ended up here, in the Hollywood life. Although a completely different world, a completely different time, hell, a completely different _me_, you still haunt me. Sometimes I feel like it'd be better if I'd stayed rather than leave. If I'm completely honest-you know, like the honesty you wanted-, I just have that day implanted in my skull- you know, the day I...was a total douchebag, and I feel like shit all over again. And I have to live with that, Annabeth. I guess now I know how Poseidon feels. You're my biggest what if."

Annabeth hugged herself. "Is that your version of an apology?" He shrugged. "...Yes. I don't want you hating me Annabeth. While we obviously have some type of silent truce, I can see it in your eyes that you still have a grudge against me."

"Well, you did _ruin_ the greatest day of my life and you kind of ruined my life, haunting my every move for years. I don't think you understand that I love, um, have loved you for years. How do you think I felt after you decided that you wanted nothing to do with me on a whim? It took me seven months to get over you," she seemed like she was about to say more but she suddenly stopped, biting her lip.

Percy didn't know that he had that much of an affect on Annabeth. "Well, because of our mistakes, both of our lives are hell. What are we supposed to do?"

"I...I don't really know." Annabeth said. It was a rarity that Annabeth didn't know, and when that blue moon occurred, it meant you were screwed. "We sure as hell can't forget it, I know that for sure. Look at how good it did us." He nodded.

"Why...why are we stopping?" She asked, looking around. She seemed to actually forgotten where they were going. "Because we're here," He said. "I think you might want to run if you don't want to be two hours late."

* * *

><p>"Mr Jackson, I would like to speak with you about-"<p>

Percy put a hand up, silencing the guy. By the official tone of this man, the briefcase, and the crisp suit, Percy assumed that he was not a fan, and, in fact,a lawyer. "The discussion of Poseidon can wait. I'm here for my, er...friend." He wasn't sure he'd call Annabeth his friend (she was so much more to him than that) but the man didn't know anything other than the matters he was sent to Percy to.

"But we need to-"

"_It can wait_," he snapped. He pinched the bridge of his nose. " How'd you even get in?" He was assured that they had tight security, no one but the actors and whoever wad on the list allowed to enter. It was efficient in keeping fans and paparazzi out- especially lawyers. He had to admit that he was camping out here to hide from everyone ( despite the fact that everyone seemed to be here) and think. Something he hadn't gotten a chance to do lately.

"That isn't important. What we need to talk about is your inheritance from-"

"Shut up!" He hissed looking around. People were bustling around, hardly casting him a glance. No one seemed to notice- or care- about what they were talking about, but there could still be some wandering ears around.

"Look, we can talk about this later, or never for all I care. Just go away." He said. "Mr Jackson, I do not think I am stressing the importance of the situation enough. There may not_ be_ a later. Mr. Poseidon requests that I-"

"You know what? Fuck this. Fuck him. You can tell him I said that. I don't care about his crap. He's just trying to make it up for the years he lost. You can tell him that too." With that, Percy stood up and stormed off, unsure of where he was going but certain he would go far enough away from that lawyer.

Before he could even make it 20 yards, he was grabbed by the arm and yanked into an empty dressing room. "What was that about?"

He squinted, adjusting to the sudden lack of light. He heard a scoff and the lights turned on, revealing Annabeth wearing a boring grey dress and her hair wrapped into a tight bun that made her look like a librarian.

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Were you snooping?" He asked, paling. She shrugged. "I didn't really hear anything, only something about Poseidon. It was obvious that was his lawyer though. What's going on?" He was debating about telling her. She'd probably scold him for turning his back on his father during his 'great time of need' if he told her. And if he didn't tell her, then she'd definitely find out on her own and it'd be worse for everyone.

"Um...-"

"Fine, since most of your current problems have to deal with Poseidon, explain. Why did he leave you?"

"If I knew, wouldn'-" he was ready to start yelling, but Annabeth seemed to have noticed her mistake. "Okay, I'm sorry, that was insensitive. You told me earlier that Poseidon left you on that day before our date."

"Yeah," he stated simply. She groaned in frustration. "Fine. Poseidon made his decision. It was too much for him to be a father so he just left, like a coward. Maybe I inherit my fear of commitment from him. I hold nothing against him for his decisions." Annabeth gave him a look, clearly stating she didnt believe him.

"Um, isn't your break over? He asked?" He could hear a few voices calling for Annabeth Chase. Annabeth cursed, biting her lip. "This conversation is not over." She quickly left.

"Consider me warned, Chase," he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

She ignored him, burrowing her face deeper into the soft plush of the couch. Percy had come in the hotel room, calling her name, trying to get her to go somewhere with him and some of the others.

"What?" She finally asked, pulling the blanket off of herself. "The group and I are going to get a few drinks. Coming?"

She rolled her eyes. "No thank you, Percy. I'd rather read." He plucked the book from her hands, trying to read it. She forced herself not to laugh at the fact he was reading it upside down. Maybe his dyslexia was acting out.

"Seriously? You'd rather _read_ than explore Chicago?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, grabbing the book back. "I believe that is what I said. You should try reading sometimes." He made a face.

"C'mon, Annabeth."

"No, Percy. " Huffing, she pulled the blanket back over her head and turned on the flashlight. "Go away. I had a long day and all I want to do is relax." Percy muttered something along the lines of 'you call reading relaxing?' and pulled the blanket away once again.

"We're just getting celebratory drinks. We'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, unless we all get completely hammered. And what are you celebrating for? I was the one who was called in today." Only her, a few other actors and a ton of extras were called in.

"Do you always have to be such a wet blanket?" He asked.

"My answer is no, Percy." She turned so her back was to him. "If you don't get up right now I'll kiss you." He threatened.

"Hmm, tempting, but I'd rather be in the company of my book." She said. He sighed. "You leave me no choice." He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her off the couch. Before he threw her over his shoulder, he pecked her on the lips, making her a little dizzy.

She didn't even bother struggling. "Put me down, Percy." She huffed. Was it too much to ask to be left in peace for once? "Sorry Wise Girl. They're waiting in the car." He started walking to the door with her thrown over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"I can't go out in this!" she said. She was clad in baggy sweatpants that barely hung on her hips and a loose v-neck t-shirt that kept sliding up her torso. He sighed, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over her. "Silena has an outfit for you in the car. Somehow she knew you'd decline our peaceful offer." She huffed, but kept quiet anyways.

"...Percy?" She asked quietly. "Hmm?" He asked.

"Can we...can we forget about...everything? At least just for tonight?" She could almost feel the smile in his tone.

"Only for my Wise Girl." She couldn't help the smile growing on her face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

**I am aware this chapter sucked BIG TIME, and I really am sorry about that. I had this chapter finished by Tuesday, but right before I went to save it, something happened and everything disappeared and I'm super bummed about that. This happened twice.**

**So because of that, I kind of lost my motivation to finish this chapter, but I read your reviews and it really made my day, so I thought the least I could do was update. **

**Thank you to all of you who keep saying I'm a good writer ( even thought I really don't feel like it) and my story is awesome ( it really isn't compared to some of the other fanfictions here) because you're my motivation. **

**amalik1701: Happy belated birthday! I hope you're okay... I want to update faster as a present to you and everyone else who keeps lifting my spirits. **

**Okay, so a lot of you are saying you're confused and I'm really sorry about that. I guess I'm not that great at explanations. Percy was never really ashamed of Annabeth, but it was more of him trying to protect her from his 'friends' and she kind of takes it the wrong way. He's always been kind of messed up with all of the issues in his life, especially with Gabe and Poseidon. **

**In the flashback last chapter, Prom was coming up and Annabeth felt even more separated from him, she noticed that they were more secretive, so she figured she'd get back at him with a Prom date. Percy was planning on asking her, and then Calypso asked him and things got messy. Does that at least explain it a little?**

**Random question: what's your favorite fanfiction ( in this fandom)?**

**Keep reading and review!  
><strong>

**PS: Over 21,000 veiws?! *Squeals***

**~greekfreak302**


End file.
